Stranded With Kisshu 2: Neko Kisshu
by d3m1
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Stranded With Kisshu has finally arrived! It has been 2 months since the mew mews and the aliens last saw each, others at the movie. Meanwhile, Kish in Ichigo's room has turned into a cat with wings! Will he stay like that 4eva?
1. Prologue

**Neko-Kisshu  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
I DO NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

It's been a whole two months since the mew mews and the aliens were at the movies together. It was now March.

Kish was wondering what he should get Ichigo for her birthday (March 15th). He decided that he would go to her room and see what she liked. So he teleported there.

He looked around. It was mostly pink. Then a shiny thing on Ichigo's desk caught his eye. Kish being the nosy alien() that he was picked it up and opened it. Inside the locket was a picture of Ichigo and himself—it was where they first met. Kish had no idea how Ichigo had gotten that picture but the thought touched him. All of a sudden he felt that he was shrinking. And at that very moment Ichigo came into her room.

**Yah!! The sequel to Stranded With Kisshu is finally out. Thanks for being patient! I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed Stranded With Kisshu.**

**-Zoey**


	2. A Cat with Wings?

**Neko-Kisshu  
Chapter 2: A cat with wings???  
I DO NOT own TMM or it's characters.**

**(Ichigo's Day Off)**  
"Ooohh!!!!!!!!! What's this a kitten?????? Your cute! Where did you come from???" Ichigo asked as she picked up Neko-Kisshu.  
"Oh. Maybe Mom and Dad got it for me as an early birthday present or maybe the mew mews got it for me??? Or maybe it was Kish……but why would any give me a black cat with wings????" said Ichigo.

Neko-Kisshu was a clouded black panther kitten and he had long black bat wings on his back and his eyes were amber, just like Kish in his normal form and he had fangs too.

"Mom??????, Dad???? Did you get me a black kitten with wings??????" asked Ichigo.  
"No, Ichigo" they replied.  
"Ok. I'm going to the Café" said Ichigo.  
"Ok. Ichigo" they said.

"Hey, you guys???? Did you get me this kitten???" asked Ichigo.  
"No, why would we get you a kitten with wings." Said Mint.  
"We're planning something else" said Pudding.  
"Shut up, Pudding" said Ryou.  
"Ooops. Sorry" said Pudding.  
"Ok. Thanks." Said Ichigo as she left.

And as she walked down the road she thought "that only leaves Kish".

"Kish???????" said Ichigo.  
No one appeared.  
"Kish???" said Ichigo again.  
"Hmm…that's funny. Kish always comes when I call him." Said Ichigo.  
"Pai????????? Tart???????" said Ichigo.  
"Yes…………Kish's girlfriend??? What do you want?" said Tart.  
"I was wondering….-WHAT DID YOU CALL ME????-I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND" said Ichigo.  
"Yes. You are. Well technically anyway. Go Pai. Your cue." said Tart.  
"Ahh…yes. You went on a date with Kish, am I correct?" said Pai.  
"Yes…kinda. But that was just a movie with you guys and the rest of the mew mews" said Ichigo.  
"That still counts" said Pai.  
"Yeah" said Tart.  
"If you went on a date with him, therefore you are considered his girlfriend" said Pai.  
"Whatever. It was just one date" said Ichigo.  
"It still counts" said Tart.  
"Fine. Whatever." Said Ichigo when her cat ears popped up.  
"You cat ears are up" said Tart.  
"Arghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ichigo.  
"Ok. I was wondering if you guys or Kish got me this kitten" said Ichigo.  
"Uh….I don't think we got that for you or Kish cause we haven't seen him since a few hours ago. He said he was going to look for a birthday present for you and so far he hasn't come back. So he couldn't have gotten this for you" said Pai.  
"Oh." Said Ichigo.  
"Well, that kitten does look a lot like Kish. It's eyes are amber and it's fur has the slightest tint of his hair color and it has fangs like Kish too" said Tart.  
"Yeah. I guess so. But if you see Kish please ask him anyway" said Ichigo.  
"Ok. Bye Bye, Kish's girlfriend" said Tart.

And then the two aliens teleported away.

Ichigo ran back to her house then she ran upstairs into her room and sat on her bed.

"You do look like Kish don't you??? But you aren't Kish are you??" asked Ichigo.  
"sigh I haven't seen him in ages. Wonder where he is." Ichigo said to the kitten.  
"I need to name you too" said Ichigo.  
"How about Ki—No. I can't name you after Kish that'll be too weird" said Ichigo.  
"I Know! How about Wish???" said Ichigo.  
"Hey….funny my locket moved. It was on my desk before and now it's on the ground" said Ichigo.

**Kish's POV  
**Gah! I'm so stupid!!!! I should've put it back on her desk. And she was going to name me Kish???? He he. Maybe she likes me more than she lets on.  
**End POV**

Ichigo picked up the locket and said.  
"If anyone saw this I'd be dead" giggled Ichigo as she put it under her pillow.

"You stay here Wish. I need to take a shower before I go to bed" said Ichigo and she left closing the door behind her.

**Yah!!! The first chapter is complete! Did you like it??? Please review!!!!!!!! Thanks!**

**-Zoey**


	3. Shocking Secrets of The Past

**Neko-Kisshu  
Chapter 3: Shocking Secrets of the Past  
I DO NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Kish's POV  
**Did she have to lock me in here???? Sheesh!!! Oh well, I might as well explore her room. Ohhh! What's this pieces of paper?? Why are they under her bed. Hey! They're pictures of me!! And they date back to when she was still dating _him_. What!!!!!!! This is unbelievable. I came back evry night with scratches and then I would be mocked by Pai and Tart and she liked me then????Boy, was I an idiot not to have seen that. Oh no. Ichigo's back. Back away from the paper.  
**End POV**

"Hi! Wish. What are you doing?? You found my….my….pictures of Kish……sigh I wonder where he is………………….anyway!" said Ichigo snapping out of her daydream.  
"I don't need anybody else to see these" said Ichigo as she stuffed them into her drawer.  
"We have to go to bed now Wish. Come on. You can curl up next to me" said Ichigo as she got into bed.

**Kish's POV  
**Wow. I get to sleep in the same bed as kitten???? Maybe this cat things not that bad after all.  
**End POV**

"I'm late!!! I'm late!!!!!! Arghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Do you wanna come to work with me Wish???? Is that a yes??? Then let's go!!" said Ichigo as she ran into the road to the Café.

"Ichigo! Your late!!!!" said Ryou.  
"Ok. Ok. Sheesh!" said Ichigo.  
"Hey. That kitten looks like Kish" said the mew mews.  
"No. he's not Kish. His name is Wish!" said Ichigo.  
"Oh. So you named him after your boyfriend???" said Mint.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" said Ichigo.

Ichigo was back in her room after dinner. She was quite depressed. For two whole months she hadn't seen Kish. Well, sure. She had met up with him for the occasional date but she hadn't seen him for ages.

"Why isn't he even calling me? What did I do?" Ichigo asked Wish.

Ichigo's eyes started to brim with tears already. So she decided to turn off the light and she went to bed. She cried herself to sleep with Neko-Kisshu in her arms.

Of course Kish wanted to tell her that he was actually her pet but he couldn't.

**Kish's POV  
**How do I get back to normal? What did Ichigo do when she turned into a cat?- That's right! She had to kiss someone. Maybe I should…nah…she might get angry at me. I already know too many of her secrets already.  
**End POV**

**(Next morning)**

"Have you seen Kish???" asked Tart.  
"No. He's probably with his girlfriend. Why?" answered Pai.  
"Oh. I just found this soppy letter he wrote about that girl from before they started dating" giggled Tart.  
"Let me see" said Pai.

_To my dear, Konekochan,_

I don't mean to destroy Earth. Those are just my orders.

_Why can't you see that I would do anything for you? At first I thought this was just a game. But I was wrong.  
When I see you walk by my heart just flutters.  
Why can't you see me?????_

- Kisshu

"hahahahaahahahahah" laughed Pai.  
"He is so utterly in love with her hahahahahah. He hardly ever signs anything _Kisshu_ and yet he signed that letter to her _Kisshu_?????Hahaha. We must go show her" said Pai.

Ichigo was pacing around her room muttering where is he, And when Pai and Tart knocked on the window she thought Pai was Kish.

"kish??" said Ichigo hopefully.  
"Hahahah! You do _love_ him" said Tart.  
"Whatever" said Ichigo.  
"your ears are up" said Pai.  
"Arghhhhhhhhhh!" said Ichigo.

**Kish's POV  
**Haha. She does like _love_ me from what I've seen so far.  
**End POV**

"Look what Kish wrote to you before you started dating!" laughed Tart.

Ichigo read it and then she started to blush very badly.

"Ooh! So she likes it!" said Tart.  
"And we're done. We better go now" said Pai.  
"Um….Wait. Do you mind if…I kept it????????" asked Ichigo.  
"yeah. Sure. We were gonna give it to you anyway" said Tart.

After the aliens left Ichigo just sat on her bed and did nothing.

"Where is he?" said Ichigo with tears in her eyes.

**2nd chapter up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Yah! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks. Hope ya liked it.**

**-zoey**


	4. Kish Tries

**Neko-Kisshu  
Chapter 4: Kish Tries  
I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW**

Kish was quite smart (of course he is!) He knew the route to Ichigo's house and back. He decided he needed to pay a visit to Café Mew Mew

"Aren't you Ichigo's kitten????" asked a puzzled Ryou.

Kish ran up to the computer's keyboard and with his paws, typed in _I am Kish._

"WHAT?!" yelled Ryou.  
_I am Kish. Tell Ichigo and your history blondie. Got that?  
_"Ok. That does explain the bat wings. What do you want?" said Ryou.  
_I want to know how to get back to normal form.  
_"Well, in Ichigo's case. It would be to kiss _anyone _but in your case I'm thinking that it wouldn't work. For you it would be to kiss your true love." Said Ryou.  
_So that's Ichigo right????????  
_"I'm guessing. Yes." Said Ryou as he picked Kish up by the scruff of the neck and walked to Ichigo's house.

"Ichigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You cat!!! Come get him!!!" yelled Ryou at her window.  
"Oh. You found him" said Ichigo as she came downstairs.  
"What's his name??? Kish?? Wish???????" said Ryou.

Seeing Ichigo stop at the sound of Kish's name Ryou quickly said.  
"I'm sure you'll see him around. He might be closer than you think" said Ryou smiling.

Kish saw that and he knew what Ryou meant. He meant that he was the cat!

"What do you mean? Asked Ichigo but Ryou was gone leaving Kish on the ground.

**Kish's POV  
**Oh god. Her birthday is in 2 days and it's her 17th one! What am I going to get her??? Especially now, that I'm a cat. I'll never be able to buy something. What am I going to do?  
**End POV  
**  
"Do you know what I really want for my birthday, Wish??? For Kish to be back. That's all I really want" said Ichigo.

**Kish's POV  
**Well, that's going to be impossible. What I need to get her is something like jewellery.  
**End POV**

And with that thought he fell asleep.

Kish woke with thoughts of what he would get Ichigo. So he decided to go for a walk. As no one suspected him as a cat he could just walk into any shop.

The first shop he went into was called Diamonds and more.  
Kish didn't know that there was a difference between fake and real diamonds so he went into 7 shops that day until he accidentally bought a real silver necklace with a small heart pendant encrusted around the edges with diamonds and it's edges and in the centre of it was a red ruby.

Well Kish didn't exactly buy it, he grabbed it but the shopkeeper saw him but he thought he was seeing things so he ignored Kish.

**Kish's POV  
**Now that I got her the present I can relax!**  
End POV**

And he walked back to Ichigo's house and fell asleep on her bed. 


	5. The Day

**Neko-Kisshu  
Chapter 5: The Day**

Kish awoke to the sound of crying. He was quite shocked as to why Ichigo would be crying as it was her birthday. Then he got it. It was because of him. She thought that he wasn't going to be there.

Ichigo's Cell Phone Rang.

**Ichigo: **Hello?  
**Mint: **Oh. Hi, Ichigo. I was wondering if you could come over to my place at 7 tonight????  
**Ichigo: **Oh yeah. Sure  
**Mint: **Great. Ok Bye then!  
**Ichigo: **Bye.

For the rest of the day Ichigo stayed in her room until 7 then she took Neko-Kisshu with her and told her parents that she would be going to Mint's house. ****

"Happy Birthday Ichigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo's Parents.  
"Kya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, Mom, dad. You scared me" said Ichigo.  
"Sorry. Here's your present from both of us. We hope you like it!" said her parents.  
"Its ok. Thanks Mom,Dad. Can I open it now?" asked Ichigo  
"yeah!" said her parents.  
"Wow!!!!!!!!!! It's a….oh my god…………it's a laptop………… Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love it!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo.  
"Your welcome!" said her parents.

Ichigo knocked on the door with her hand it opened automatically. She walked in it and it was way spooky. Ichigo then turned left to Mint's dining room.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!" everyone yelled.

Ichigo was honestly surprised. Surprised that Kish wasn't there. Ichigo then ran into Mint's bathroom with Neko-Kisshu and cried.

Meanwhile downstairs everyone knew why Ichigo had ran into the bathroom crying. They had expected this. So Mint went upstairs.

"Ichigo……" said Mint as she opened the door.  
"I'm sorry Mint. But it's not that the party isn't good. It's great. But why isn't Kish here??? I thought he said that he loved me!!!!!!!!1" cried Ichigo.  
"Look, Ichigo he's probably here. Come downstairs and enjoy the party" said Mint while eyeing Neko-Kisshu.  
"And I'll hold your cat for you" said Mint

After Ichigo had gone downstairs Mint held Neko-Kisshu by the scruff of his neck and hissed.  
"You better hurry up and kiss Ichigo, Kish cause look how miserable she is!!!!!!!!!" said Mint.

Kish was basically horrified that she knew.

**Soory. Very short chapter. Please review the next one will be longer!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-zoey**


	6. Happy Birthday, kitten!

**Neko-Kisshu  
Chapter 7:Happy Birthday, Kitten**

Kish couldn't stand to see Ichigo like this on her birthday. He decided that he would have to kiss her now. He didn't care if she hated him, he just wanted her to be happy.  
There she was it was now or never he thought.  
She was staring at him in a strange way though.  
Then Neko-Kisshu ran straight into Ichigo's arms and kissed her lightly and then he transformed back into his normal self.

"Kish?, Kish!!!" said Ichigo as she gave him a hug which was really tight and that's when Kish and Ichigo realized everyone else were staring at them.

Then Ichigo finally let go of Kish everyone went back to doing what they were doing before.

So Ichigo led Kish to a part of the living room to talk. As the room was dimly lit it was not very easy to see much.

"Um….I knew you were the cat when I came downstairs Ryou told me." Said Ichigo.  
"Oh.It's ok kitten. Happy Birthday!" said Kish as he took out a small box which resembled a ring box.  
Ichigo was stunned. A thought went through her head but she blushed and ignored it. As she said thank you but you didn't need to get me anything. She opened it and. It wasn't a ring but it was a beautiful heart pendant. And Kish took it out of her hands and put it on for her.

"Kish! Thank You. But you didn't need to get me anything" said Ichigo again.  
"It's ok. And kitten, why did-" said Kish.  
"Time to blow out the candles on the cake!!!!!!, Ichigo." said Pudding.  
"Ok" she said as she blew them out.  
"What now?" said Pudding.  
"Well, we chop the cake and eat it" said Mint.  
"Ichigo you cut it" said Lettuce.  
"No. I couldn't someone else do it please?????????" said Ichigo.  
"Ok. I will" said Pudding as she chopped even slices.

Everybody took a piece and ate it. Then for the rest of the night they played games until it was bed time.

They all took their sleeping bags and dragged them to a corner.

Kish poked Ichigo.  
"What" said Ichigo.  
"Um…..why did you think the necklace was a ring?" asked Kish.  
"WHAT? How did you know?" asked Ichigo.  
"I can mind read" said Kish.  
"Oh um……It looked like one?" said Ichigo hopefully.  
"Yeah right……..I'm thinking you were thinking something else" said Kish slyly.  
"Like what? Then?" asked Ichigo.  
"Like…….you want me to…ask you to marry me" said Kish teasingly.  
"What No!" said Ichigo as she blushed and her cat ears popped out.

Kish just ignored them and put his arms around Ichigo.

Surprisingly she made no complaint.

"Nice to have you back Kish" said Pai and Tart.  
"I guess it's nice to be back" said Kish.  
"Oh and when you were a cat, we gave your letter to your girlfriend" said Tart.  
"What letter..I never wrote any……." Trailed off Kish as he remembered.  
"Well. We'll leave you two for now" said Pai as he and Tart moved back to their sleeping bags.

Next morning.

"Oooooh! Look at the two kitties" said Mint tauntingly.  
"What?"said Ichigo who was still in Kish's arms.  
"Kish's got his arms around you" said Mint.  
"Wha-eeek!!! Kish!!! You pervert. Get off me! Wake up!" yelled Ichigo.  
"What?" yawned Kish.

Then he sat straight up when he saw the other mew mews around.

(12 noon)

"Arrghhh! This is so annoying. I have no where to stay and I don't want to stay at blondie's anymore" said Kish who thought he was alone.  
"You can stay at my place, Kish! But I'll have to ask my parents first" said Ichigo.  
"Gahh!!!!!!!!! What are you doing here, kitten?" asked Kish.  
"What aren't I allowed to look for you?" asked Ichigo.  
"Oh. I didn't mean it hat. I thought I was alone" said Kish.  
"Oh. Well. Come with me." Said Ichigo as she dragged Kish to his house.

"Mom?? Dada??" said Ichigo as she came home.  
"Yes. Honey? Wow. Nice necklace where'd you get it from?" said Sakura Momomiya.  
Ichigo blushed and looked at Kish.  
"Oh I see" smiled Sakura.  
"Um…this is Kisshu, remember. You met him awhile ago." Said Ichigo.  
"Yes?" said Sakura.  
"Well, he has no where to stay so I was wondering if you and Dada would let him stay in the guest/spare room upstairs????" asked Ichigo.  
"Well, that depends, because your father doesn't want you to hang around boys who are 4 years older than you. So how old are you Kisshu?" asked Sakura.  
"I'm 19, Mrs Momomiya" said Kish charmingly.  
"Well, I say that's fine and he's certainly very well behaved. But it's up to your father" Said Sakura.  
"Ok." Said Ichigo.

(Ichigo's room)

"Hmm. Very funny Mr. Nice guy" teased Ichigo.  
"What?" asked Kish innocently.  
"Nice act to fool my Mom" said Ichigo.

"It wasn't an act" said Kish.  
"Yeah right. I bet if my parents met the real you they would kill me" laughed Ichigo.  
"Why" teased Kish playfully.  
"You know why" said Ichigo.  
"-laugh-" laughed Kish.  
"What's so funny?" asked Ichigo.  
"This." Said Kish reaching under Ichigo's pillow and grabbing the pictures of him.  
"Hey. Give those back" said Ichigo.  
"Not until I get to look at them properly" said Kish.  
"But….." trailed off Ichigo.  
"You know kitten, these date back to when we were still trying to take back the Earth" said Kish.  
"Hey what's this " said Kish as he picked up his letter.

He started to blush as he finished reading it.

"Did………um…you read this kitten?" asked Kish.  
"Yes. All of it" said Ichigo tauntingly.  
"Uh…I….I………………….-" said Kish.  
"-Ichigo your father's back" said Sakura Momomiya.  
"Ok. Kish come on" said Ichigo as she went downstairs.  
"Ok. Be right there" said Kish.  
** Kish's POV  
**Phew. Real life saver  
**End POV**

Please review. I was out getting my uniform and stuff for school yesterday so I couldn't do anything. Sorry.  
Review. Please.  
-zoey 


	7. Kish's New Toy The Cellphone

**Neko-Kisshu  
Chapter ????: Kish's New Toy- The Cellphone  
Sorry. Didn't update again. I just had to go buy stationery for school! But thank you for the reviews!!!!!!**

"Dad?, Do you remember Kisshu?" asked Ichigo  
"Yes" said Shintaro Momomiya.  
"Well, he has no where to stay so I was wondering if eh could stay in the spare room upstairs?" asked Ichigo.

Shintaro's reaction was not a very pleasant one. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack and he looked like would he would kill Kish, then bury him. Then dig him up and kill him again both. Luckily Ichigo's Mom saw this and went over to calm him down.

"Now, now dear. I did say Kisshu could stay. After all he does have wonderful manners and he's very trustworthy." Said Sakura.  
"Oh. Ok. But how old are you?" Shintaro asked Kish.  
"19, Mr Momomiya" said Kish charmingly.

Ichigo's Dad was very surprised at how polite and charming he was.

"Oh. Ok. I guess if Ichigo trusts you." Said Shintaro.  
"Thank You, Mr Momomiya" said Kish.  
"Your welcome, Kisshu. Dinner's at 6" said Shintaro.  
"Ok" said Kish.

**(Ichigo's Room)  
**  
"No offence, kitten. But your dad's scary." Said Kish.  
"None taken. Yeah. I guess so. He freaks out easily. But _your_ scared of him??" said Ichigo.  
"Hey. He looked like he was going to kill me and bury me then dig me up and kill me again" said Kish.  
"Haha. Yeah I guess so. But your _sickenly sweet, charming and polite _act got him" said Ichigo.  
"It was not an act! I have to power of charm!" said Kish.  
"Yeah right. You don't act like that" said Ichigo.  
"Hey-"  
TEXT RECEIVED TEXT RECEIVED  
"Huh. My cellphone's got a text. I hardly get any I wonder who's it from?" said Ichigo as she checked her phone.

DO U KNOW WHERE KISH IS STAYIN? REPLY ME! OLD HAG  
-TART

"Who's it from" asked Kish.  
"Tart. How'd he get my number?" asked Ichigo.  
"I dunno. Off the monkey-girl?. Hey, can I look at your phone?" said Kish.  
"Yeah. Hold on. I have to reply." Said Ichigo.  
"Ok" said Kish.

MY PLACE. SHUT UP CHIBIKO, MIDGET  
-iICHIGO

TEXT RECEIVED TEXT RECEIVED

"Arrgghhhh! I thought getting lots of texts would be fun not annoying!" said Ichigo.

OK. FINE. U WIN. I GIVE UP.

-TART

"Are you sure you don't get a lot of texts???? I mean, wouldn't a pretty girl like you get tons??" asked Kish sneakily.  
"Yes I'm sure I don't get a lot of texts. And you did ask me if you could look at my phone so here………." said Ichigo ignoring the other half of his question while blushing and her cat ears popped up.  
"Funny. Yours looks a lot like mine except it has my name in the box not yours" asked Kish as he handed back her phone.  
"Oh. So that means you have an _official Mew Project_ one. Said Ichigo.  
"Oh. It's _official?_ I didn't know that. Blondie gave one to Pai, Tart and me when we were staying at his place." Said Kish.  
"Oh. So that **is** one of the official _Mew Project_ ones. Add your number on my phone and I'll add mine to yours" said Ichigo.  
"Ok" said Kish as he handed her his phone.

And they added each others number to their phones and handed it back. Then it was dinner time.

**(At Dinner)**

"So, Ichigo. As I am letting Kisshu stay here. You have to read and sign these rules." Said Shintaro while handing Ichigo the piece of paper.

"Da-ad. Why do I have to sign rules??????????????????" said Ichigo.  
"Because it's the rules" said Shintaro while walking over to Kish and handing him a set of rules.

The rules were as followed:

_Shintaro's House Rules  
Must be signed and followed._

1. No sneaking into other's rooms beside your parents.  
2. No screaming.  
3. Must not try to burn down house  
4. Must be civil.  
5. No weird lovey-dovey stuff.  
6. No running.  
7. No Jumping.

Sign here:  
Name here:   
Date:

"Oh dad!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did you put number 5????????????? I am NOT lovey-dovey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo as she handed back her form which was signed.  
"Here you go Mr Momomiya. I signed it." Said Kish ever so politely.  
"Thank you, Kisshu. And you don't have to call me that. I sound too old. Just call me Shintaro" said Shintaro.

"And you can call me Sakura" said Sakura.  
"Ok" said Kish.

"Dinner's served" said Sakura.  
"Ok. Let's tuck in" said Ichigo's dad._  
_


	8. Shopping Spree

**Neko-Kisshu  
Chapter ???: Shopping Spree**

**Sorry. I couldn't type much cause of the flu. Well. Hope you like the chappie cause it's 3 pages long. And I lost track of the chapters! XD**

It was now after dinner and everyone was just sitting at the table. They were all talking about electronics and stuff so Ichigo's Dad had a question for Kish.

"Kishu, Do you want any electronic things to your room like a computer, Xbox, or stuff like that????" asked Shintaro.  
"Uh…no thanks. I'm fine" said Kish charmingly.

"Oh. Wow!!!! See Ichigo. You can live without electronics!!!!!!! And You could learn a lot from your boyfriend" said Shintaro.  
"Da-ad!!!!!!!!!!!!! How could you say something like that!!!!!! I never said Kish was my boyfriend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahaha. He's just kidding Kish. Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo.

Kish just smirked at her.

"But Ichigo. Aren't you dating Kisshu??? And why do you call him Kish????" asked Sakura.  
"Mo—om!!!!!!!! Stop it!!! Can we puh-lease change the subject!!!!!!!!! And Dad. The form thing you gave me said no lovey-dovey stuff so WHY THE HEC ARE YOU BRINGING IT UP???!!!!" yelled Ichigo.  
"Uh…because the form only applies to you two. So I can do whatever I want" laughed Shintaro

Ichigo just pouted.

And they talked about this for hours until it was time for bed.

"Kish. Are you going to bed in you battle costume????" asked Ichigo.  
"Un…yeah. Why. I always go to bed in it." Said Kish.  
"How can you sleep in that?" asked Ichigo.  
"I can" said Kish.  
"Right. Whatever. Tomorrow morning we're so going to the mall and get you some human clothes." Said Ichigo.  
"Awww. But I like my clothes" said Kish.  
"Come on Kish. You can't go around with those clothes. People will…..stare." said Ichigo.  
"Yeah. I noticed that." laughed Kish.  
"So do you want to go with me?" asked Ichigo.  
"Of course!!!! Oh. Are you asking _me _out?" smirked Kish.  
"What???! No. Where did you get idea from??!!!! I just said if you want to go to get human clothes!!!!!!" said Ichigo.  
Kish just smirked at her.  
"See. You were putting on an act!!! If my parents knew the real you they'd kill me" smirked Ichigo.  
"No I wasn't. I have the gift of charm, kitty" said Kish.  
"Hahaa. Funny" said Ichigo.  
"Ichgio!!! Kisshu!!! Bedtime" said Sakura.  
"Ok. Mom" said Ichigo.

"I guess I'll see you in the more? Nighty-night, kitty" smirked Kish as he walked into his room.  
"Night Kish" said Ichigo as she walked into her room.  
And then they all slept till morning came.

Next morning after breakfast Ichigo decided that she would head off to the mall as soon as possible. She had a strange feeling that she would bump into someone today.

"Mom, Dad???? Me and Kish are going To the mall then we're going to the Café" said Ichigo.  
"Ok. Don't work too hard" said Ichigo's parents.

**(At The Mall)**

"So what do we do first, koneko????" asked Kish.  
"Um...Koneko????????What??" asked Ichigo.  
"Oh. It's just a nickname" laughed Kish.  
"Oh ok. Um… let's just get your school uniform first and then we'll get your casual clothes" said Ichigo.  
"Ok" said Kish.

**(Inside The uniform shop)  
**"Well, well. What do we have here?" said Pai.  
"Pai??? What are you doing here?" asked Kish.

"Oh. Zakuro's helping me get my uniform. It seems humans have to wear certain clothing to 'school'." Said Pai.  
"Oh so am I.!!!" said Kish.  
"Are you here by your self??? I thought you would be with the cat-girl" said Pai.  
"No. Koneko's got the uniform list she's over there" said Kish pointing to Ichigo.  
"Oh and I see you've given her yet another nickname?" said Pai.  
"Yup" said Kish.  
"Oh. Hey Pai!" said Ichigo.  
"Hi" said Pai.  
"Um…this is your uniform, Kish. You can try it on over there in the changing room" said Ichigo as she pointed to the changing rooms.  
"Ok." Said Kish as he walked over.

"So…where's Kish staying?" asked Pai.  
"My place" said Ichigo.

"So what do ya think?" asked Kish coming out of the changing room.  
"You look so cu---I mean you look good" said Ichigo as her ears popped out.  
"What were you going to say, Kitten?" asked Kish mischievously.  
"Uh…oh. Nothing! Oh look, there's Zakuro! said Ichigo.  
"Oh that'll be my uniform" said Pai and he was gone.  
"So does the uniform fit you?" asked Ichigo  
"Yup" said Kish.  
"Ok. The let's get your normal clothes next. But first we have to pay for the uniform" said Ichigo.

**(In the clothing store)  
**

"Ok. Just pick anything and try it on. But make sure it's not too high priced cause my parents will kill me. And I'll be the judge!! Tee Hee!!" said Ichigo.  
"Ok!!! This might actually be fun" said Kish.

For his first set of clothes Kish grabbed a black T-shirt and black baggy trousers.

"So????" asked Kish as he stepped out of the changing room.  
"Ooohh!!!!! Those are so good!!! You have to have them!!!!!" said Ichigo  
"Really???" asked Kish.

"Yeah" said Ichigo.

And about 10 more try ons Kish mostly got black or emerald clothing. The trousers were always baggy. And the T-Shirt almost always had a collar. Sorry. Can't help liking black. Remember I'm kinda goth. Oh and the green was just to matchhis hair**)  
**  
They paid for the clothes and then they headed out of the store.

"Kish? Can you please change into one of the outfits that you bought??? Everyone's staring" said Ichigo.  
"Oh. Yeah sure, kitten" said Kish as he walked into the mall's bathrooms and changed.  
"Done!!!! Does it look good" asked Kish.  
"Yeah. Absolutely!!!!. You look gor---Yeah. I mean you look really good!!!" said Ichigo.

"What were you gonna say? I look gorgeous???" smirked Kish.

Ichigo blushed.

"Ok. I'll take that as a yes. So um…do you want to get something to eat?" asked Kish.  
"Uh…ok………" said Ichigo.

**(At the Ice-Cream Parlor)**

"Kish……..this is more like a date…….." said Ichigo.  
"Who said it wasn't" laughed Kish.  
Ichigo blushed.

"Next" said the man  
"Uh….hi. Can I have two strawberry parfaits?????" asked Kish.  
"Yeah. Here you go. 5.50 please" said the man.

"Thanks said Kish as he handed over the money.

And they started to head to Café Mew Mew talking on the way.  
"Kish I didn't know that you had human money" said Ichigo.  
"Oh. Yeah I forgot to tell you. I get paid at the Café too" laughed Kish.  
"Oh. Yeah. I forgot. Sorry" said Ichigo.

And they walked into the Café they had finished their strawberry Parfaits too.

"So you're finally back from your shopping spree with your girlfriend?" smirked another alien with hair like sapphire, eyes that were emerald green and his outfit was like Pai's except where Pai had gray he had red. And his hair was a boy cut.

**So you like it??? It's 3 pages long so I hope you DO like it.and Who IS that alien with sapphire hair????? Review please!!!!!!**

**-zoey**


	9. Kaze

**Neko-Kisshu  
Chapter 9: Kaze**

**I finally found out what chapter I'm up to!! Yahh!!!!!!!**

_(Flash Back from last chapter)_

"So…..you're finally back from your shopping spree with your girlfriend-**Kisshu**.  
"Who are….---yes, yes I am" said Kish with a grin on his face.

"_Um…Kish would you mind filling me in? About Who **he **is??" said Ichigo._

(End Flash Back)

"I'll do that, Kish if you don't mind" said the alien.  
"No problem" said Kish.  
"Ok. Let's start with my name. My name's Kaze, I'm an alien and---"  
"Yeah I know you're an alien. It's kinda obvious" said Ichigo.  
"Ok…..I'm an alien, I've known Kish since he was 5 and I'm his best friend, and I'm 16 uh…….yeah. I guess that's all" said Kaze.  
"ok" said Ichigo.

"So why are you here?" asked Kish.  
"Oh. I just came to check this place out. I mean, you live here now don't you?" asked Kaze.  
"Yeah, well kinda. So are you staying then?" asked Kish.  
"Yeah. I guess so" said Kaze.  
"Ok. Who's he?" said Ryou pointing at Kaze.  
"Let me explain" said Kaze and he erupted into speech again.  
"Oh. That's nice. Do you want a tour of the Café?" asked Ryou.  
"Uh….yeah sure. Whatever." Said Kaze.  
"oh and by the way, What's your name blondie?" asked Kaze.  
"Don't call me that! Your just like Kish! Urggh! Name's Ryou" said Ryou.  
"Ok. Blondie" smirked Kaze.  
"Urgghhhh! Keiichiro will be out in a few minutes." said Ryou as he walked away.  
"So, Kaze how did you know I was shopping?" asked Kish.  
"Well they told me." Said Kaze pointing to Zakuro and Pai.  
"You traitors!" yelled Kish and Ichigo at once.  
"Seems like you two were made for each other" smirked Kaze.

Ichigo blushed and her cat ears popped out. Kish also blushed but his cat ears didn't pop out.

Kaze just laughed.

Kish suddenly got a strange feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was a good one. Then he knew what it was. His little sister was in Tokyo near the park. So he had to go to pick her up. And he also got a telepathic message from her.

_Kish!!!!! Hello!!!! Are you gonna pick me up!!!!! Hello!!!! Oh and I'm at this place called Tokyo National Park._

Kish thought that he'd better go pick her up as she didn't know where everything was and all.  
"Uh….koneko?" said Kish.  
"Yeah?" said Ichigo.  
"Look. I uh….gotta go. I'll be back late" said Kish and he teleported to Tokyo National Park.

"Ok" said Ichigo  
"Where did Kish go?" asked Kaze.  
"I don't know. He said he was going but he didn't tell me where" said Ichigo.  
"Keiichiro!!! Can you close the Café please. We can have a day off" said Ryou.  
"Ok" said Keiichiro and he came and put the close sign up.  
"Woo Hoo!!! We get a day off!!!!" said all the mew mews.  
"It's cause we have tours and Kaze can you wait till me and Ryou complete, one more lab experiment?" asked Keiichiro.  
"Yeah. Sure. Kish's gone anyway" said Kaze.  
"Thanks" said Keiichiro and he hurried down into the lab.  
"So what do we do now?" said Ichigo.  
"I don't know. We usually work our butts off and now he gives us a day off and we have no idea what to do" said Mint.  
"Too True" said Lettuce.  
"So…Pai….are you with her?" asked Kaze pointing to Zakuro.  
"Pai just nodded.  
"Hahaha. Is she a model or something????" joked Kaze.  
"Actually I am" replied Zakuro.

Kaze just gulped and talked on.

"Are you a mew mew?" asked Kaze.  
Zakuro just nodded.

"Oh fancy that. Kish likes a mew mew, you like one Pai I wonder if Tart does" said Kaze.  
"Oh and by the way she seems your type. She doesn't talk much and nods" said Kaze  
Pai just glared at Kaze. So did Zakuro.  
"Ok. I'll take that as my cue to go away" said Kaze.

Ichigo was actually quite without Kish to pester her so she decided to go to Tokyo National Park for a rest.

So she told everyone she was going and left the Café.

**Finally my flu has gone away! Woo Hoo! I'm making up for my lost updates so I'm trying to type up two chapters. Please review! And the next chapter is called**

Don't Jump To Conclusions

-Zoey__


	10. Don't Jump To Conclusions

**Neko-Kisshu  
Chapter 10: Don't Jump Conclusions.  
I know I haven't said this in ages. I DO NOT OWN TMM**

Ichigo was resting on a park bench enjoying the nice breeze when she looked around the park. She could see a beautiful white water fountain and Kish with another girl. Another girl?? Thought Ichigo.  
Then Ichigo was overcome with rage and sadness. She ran straight at Kish and yelled I hate you! I never want to see you again. AND don't follow me! Then she shoved him backwards and ran home eyes filled with tears.

Kish of course, had no idea why Ichigo had done this. He turned to look at his sister then he turned to look at the place where Ichigo was. Kish did this at least for a dozen times until he realized what Ichigo meant.

"Raz, you remember Pai and Tart right?????" said Kish.  
"yes, why" said Kish's sister.

"Well I need you to float around Tokyo until you see this bright pink café and then see if it's named Café Mew Mew then ignore the closed sign and go inside. Just tell them that I'll be there later. Just having a few problems with Ichigo, kay?" said Kish.  
"Ok. Wait. That girl's called Ichigo???? So is she your girlfriend?" asked his sister.  
"it's not funny Raz. Look I gotta go now. I'll see you at the Café" said Kish and he was gone.

**(Ichigo's House)**

Ichigo was crying on her bed. Luckily her parents weren't home. And she thought. How could he. How could he do this to me. I saw him. I hate him so much. No doubt he'll probably come to make some stupid excuse.

There was a knock on her window. It was Kish. Ichigo opened her window to yell at him.  
"I thought I said I never wanted to see you again! Go away!!!" yelled Ichigo.  
"Wait! It wasn't what you think you saw." Said Kish.  
"Oh yeah? Well I saw YOU with another girl!!!!!" yelled Ichigo.  
"Wait. Let me in. I'll explain." Said Kish.  
"No! And what is there to explain!!!!!" yelled Ichigo.  
"There is a lot to explain!!!!" yelled Kish.

Ichigo then decided to see what excuse he would give her and partly because she saw in his eyes that he was hurt badly.

"Fine" said Ichigo then she let him in.  
"Ok. That girl you saw me with was my sister" said Kish.

Ichigo stayed silent for a while. Thinking whether or not she would believe him.

"Really. I'm not lying" said Kish.  
-silence-

"I'm sort, I overreacted. It's just well………….seeing you with another girl….just kinda made me jealous. I'm sorry,, Kish. I guess you hate me now????? It's ok if we are over" said Ichigo.

"No, koneko, I don't hate you. And we're not over" said Kish as he hugged Ichigo.

"And if you did get jealous des that mean you like me-a lot???" asked Kish.  
Ichigo just laughed and stayed in Kish's arms happy that her problem was over.

"Oh and, koneko. I need to get back to the café to show Raz around" said Kish.  
"Ok" said Ichigo.  
"  
Ichigo had just noticed that Kish's left wrist was bleeding. She knew that was her fault as she had pushed him.

"Oh. Kish. I'm so sorry. Really, really, really, sorry." Said Ichigo as she lifted up his hand to see his wrist.  
"It's ok, koneko" said Kish.  
"Wait. I'll get a bandage." Said Ichigo as she went down stairs.  
"it's ok kitten. I can heal myself remember." Said Kish but Ichigo was already gone.

Come to think of it. I've never used a bandage before thought Kish.  
"Ok. Got one" said Ichigo as she lifted up Kish's hand to put the bandage on.

Kish felt really awkward. Ichigo was actually holding _his _hand voluntarily.

Before he knew it his cat ears had popped out.

Ichigo however saw this and saw the blush on Kish's face. And decided to tease him.

"Oooh! What's wrong??? Is Kisshy-Kun emabrassed????" teased Ichigo.

Kish turned even redder as he had heard Ichigo call him Kisshy-Kun and his cat ears would not go away.

After Ichigo had put the bandage on Kish's wrist, his cat ears had gone but his blush still remained on his face.

Determined to make Ichigo blush he held her hand and teleported to the Café.

And yes, she did blush.

**Finish the 10th chapter!! I hope you like it so far!!!!! Next chapter will be coming soon and called  
Why Does Oniisan have cat ears?  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD.**

**-zoey**


	11. Why does oniisan have cat ears?

**Neko-Kisshu  
Chapter 11: Why Does Oniisan have cat ears?**

I realized that I didn't of a bio of Razuberri in the last chapter so here it is.

Razuberri's hair color is the same as Kish's emerald hair, which is tied in a high ponytail with a big blue ribbon and it curves upwards at the end. Her eye color is different though. It's a sapphire blue. Her battle costume isn't really like that of the other aliens. It was mostly black like Kish's with a tint of blue in it. It was just a T-Shirt with a high collar and a tie which was blue. For her bottom half it was just a sapphire blue mini skirt. And for shoes black knee high boots.

"Finally. Your back. Pai and Tart are showing your sister around" said Ryou.

"Hey, Kish. I just finished the tour!!! This Café is like sooo cute and adorable!!!!!!! Who designed it??" asked Razuberri.  
"Oh, Keiichiro and Blondie over there" said Kish.

Ryou turned around at being called blondie. Keiichiro turned around at being mentioned.

**Razuberri's POV  
**Wow!!!!!!!!!!!! There both so….so…cute!!!! Especially the blonde guy. He's too cute!!  
**End POV**

Razuberri's face, Ichigo noticed had a light shade of pink when she was looking at Ryou. Ichigo poked Kish.

"What is it, kitten?" asked Kish.  
"Your sister's blushing at Ryou" said Ichigo.  
"What. No. You've got to be kidding me. God. No" said Kish.  
"And Ryou's with Lettuce" said Ichigo.

But before Kish could say another word Kaze walked in.

"Hey, what's up?????!" yelled Kaze.

Kaze then stopped in mid walk as he walked pass Razuberri who was still swooning over Ryou. Then he shook his head and walked pass her to get to Kish.

Kish and Ichigo both noticed this.

"He-eey!!!! Kish and what's your name?" asked Kaze.  
"Ichigo" said Ichigo.  
"Yeah. Let me try that again" said Kaze.

He walked back a few steps and walked forward and  
said "He-eey, Kish and Ichigo" said Kaze.  
"Now that we've got that sorted……who's that girl that's hanging around the blonde guy? She looks like you Kish so is she a relative or something??? No, actually. She can't be. Too pretty to be _your_ relative. No offence Kish." asked Kaze.  
Kish glared his eyes at Kaze.  
"So do you know her?? If you do puh---lease hook me up with her!!!!!!!!!!!" said Kaze.  
"Oh, yeah sure. I know who she is" said Kish coolly.  
"Who?" asked Kaze.  
Kish narrowed his eyes.  
"She's my sister, you moron!" said Kish.  
"Oh…uh….about the relative thing…….I didn't mean it that way………" said Kaze uneasily.  
"Yeah, right" said Kish.  
"Really, Kish. I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!" said Kaze.  
"Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can I at least get to know her??????????" pleaded Kaze.  
"Fine." Said Kish.  
"Thank you!!!! I owe you one" said Kaze.

And at that very moment Razuberri walked right over and asked Kish "Who's he Kish?"  
"Oh, he's just my friend" said Kish.  
"Kaze, meet Raz. Raz meet Kaze." Said Kish.  
"Kish!!!!!!!!! I can do my intro by myself!!!!! I'm 16!!!!!!" said Razuberri.  
"Ok, ok. Geez. Just trying to help." said Kish.

"Uh…Hi, my name's Razuberri, but people usually call me Raz or Razu." Said Razuberri.  
"Yeah. Hi. My name's Kaze" said Kaze putting out his hand.

Kish and Ichigo tried to hold back a laugh.

Razuberri shook Kaze's hand.  
"Nice to meet you Kaze" said Razuberri with a smile.  
"Nice to meet you too" said Kaze with a dreamy smile.  
"Ok. Be right back" said Razuberri as she pulled Kish and Ichigo into the backroom.

"Why didn't you two introduce me to him earlier!!!!!!!! He's way cute than Ryou" said Razuberri.  
"Raz, is that all you care about???? Cute guys?" asked Kish.  
"Uh…would it be wrong to say yes???" asked Razuberri.

Kish just laughed at his sister.

"What's so funny??" asked Razuberri.  
"Nothing" said Kish.  
"Hmph. Unlike you Kish. I never ate back _my _words" said Razuberri.  
"yeah right. When did I do that?" asked Kish.  
"On our planet. Remember. You said that you would never date a human girl cause you thought they weren't good enough for you. And look, you are." said Razuberri in a pouty voice.

Ichigo clearly looked shocked.

"Oh, sorry, Ichi-Chan!!!!! I didn't mean you. I mean your pretty." Said Razuberri.  
Ichigo blushed.

"Yeah, well. Ichigo isn't just human. She's a mew mew" said Kish pointedly.  
"Makes no difference" said Razuberri.  
"Grrr." Said Kish.  
"Just admit it, Kish. You ate your words" laughed Razuberri.  
"Grrr.fine. fine" said Kish.  
"And what's a mew-"

"Meeting in the basement now!" said Ryou.

Everyone followed him.

Ichigo being the ditzy girl that she was tripped on the stairs and caused everyone to fall into a small heap at the bottom of the stairs.  
She accidentally fell on top of Kish.

"Uh…..sorry, Kish" said Ichigo blushing and her cat ears popped out.  
"It's ok, koneko" said Kish as his cat ears popped out.  
"Hey!! Kish and Ichi-Chan have cat ears!!!! I want a pair" said Razuberri.  
"Go ask him" said Mint as she pointed at Ryou.  
"Please, please, please Ryou??? Can I please have those super cute ears like Oniisan?????" pleaded Razuberri with her sapphire blue eyes and batting her eyelashes.  
"No" said Ryou.  
"But why not" said Razuberri.  
"It's just the way it is" said Ryou.

"Wow. This machine looks flash. What's this button? It says launch. Wow. Sounds cool." Said Razuberri as she reached for the button to press it.  
"Don't it's aimed at!!!!!!!!!!---------"

BOOM!!!! Light blinds everyone.

"You" finishes Ryou.

"What happened asked Razuberri.

Masha came in that time and spat out a power pendant.  
"Just say what's in your head" says an annoyed Ryou.

"Mew Mew Razuberri Metamorphosis" she says.

Razuberri's mew mew form was like this.  
Her hair color was still emerald, except she had a few stripes of sapphire in it and it was let down and she had a black head band.  
Her battle costume was full black but was outlined with sapphire. The top outfit was like Ichigo's except where Ichigo had a skirt underneath, there was a black pleated puffy mini skirt outlined with sapphire. Her shoes were high heeled boots which reached up to her knees and they were also black but outlined with sapphire. Razuberri's infused animal gene was the red fox.

"Wow. Your sister looks like a model!!!" said Ichigo.  
"Yeah. I guess so" said Kish.  
"I've got ears!!" said Razuberri.  
"Oh and your animal gene is the red fox" said Ryou.  
"Wait, if Razuberri's animal genes is the red fox and her transformation phrase is Mew Mew Razuberri Metamorphosis shouldn't her costume be red?" asked Tart.  
"Being your sister, obviously it would be black" said Pai.  
"Hey, I'm not evil" said Kish.

Kish and Ichigo both noticed that Kaze was staring at Razuberri with a faint blush.

"Ok. You got your ears. So now can we start the meeting?" asked Ryou.  
"Yeah" said the others.  
"Ok, so Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce you all go to high school right?" said Ryou.  
"yes" they said.  
"and Pudding you go to junior high right?" said Ryou.  
"Uh huh" said Pudding.  
"And Zakuro you go to college right?" said Ryou.  
"Yeah." Said Zakuro.  
"Well, Kish, Pai, Tart, Kaze and Razuberri you have to see which category you fit into" said Ryou.  
"I'll leave that to you" said Ryou as he left.  
"Ok. I'll sort you out" said Keiichiro.  
"Kaze, Razuberri, Kish your in high school" said Keiichiro as he moved them over to where the three mew mews were standing.

"Tart, your junior high and Pai your college. Nice we're all done now." said Keiichiro as he walked away.  
"Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you 19 Kish?" asked Ichigo.  
"Yeah" said Kish.  
"So doesn't that mean that you should be in college" said Ichigo.  
"Awwwwwww." Said Kish.  
"But we already bought your uniform!!!!!!!" said Ichigo!!!  
"Doesn't matter, just go to high school. I mean no one could tell how old you really are anyway" said Zakuro.  
"Oh. Thanks Zakuro." Said Ichigo.  
"Why do we have to go to school anyway??? I meant we already learnt the stuff you are learning at our planet" said Kish.  
"True" said Pai  
"Cause it's the law" said Ichigo.  
"And that's the end of that!" said Mint.

**So like it?? It took ages to type out! XD  
please review!!!  
And the next chapter will be called:**

The First Day of School Setting Up

Preview of next chapter:_"Well I need you to help set up Raz and Kaze" said Kish.  
"Om, my god. Kish you can't do that!!!" said Ichigo._

**COMING SOON!****  
**


	12. The First Day of School Setting Up

**Neko-Kisshu**

**Chpater :The First Day of School Setting Up**

**Thank you reviewers!!! Thanks soo much!!! Fun to get reviews XD.**

* * *

Ichigo walked into Kish's room to tell him that there was only a week left till school started. Instead she saw Kish sitting at the desk banging his head. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Ichigo.  
"Argghh!!! Oh. Sorry. I didn't hear you come in" said Kish.  
"Right" said Ichigo confusingly.

"Hey, kitten. Can you help me??" asked Kish.  
"Uh..I guess so what is it?" asked Ichigo.  
"Uh…I need to set….Raz and Kaze up……" ended Kish.  
"Om, my, god. Kish!!!! You can't do that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo.

"But why not???!!! It's not a crime here is it??? I mean……they both _do _like each other I think" said Kish as he silently teleported behind Ichigo and put his hands around her waist.  
"What the….Arggh!!!!!!!!!! Pervert!!!!!!! Get off of me!!!" yelled Ichigo.  
Kish just smirked. But he didn't move.  
"What don't you understand of 'get off of me!' " yelled Ichigo.  
"I understand perfectly well, kitten" said Kish.  
But he still didn't move.  
"Then why won't you just let go of me!!" yelled an exasperated Ichigo.

"Your so kawaii when you get flustered" said Kish mischievously.  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrr. I'll get my parents to kick you out" said Ichigo maliciously.  
"Aren't we a naughty kitty. Using blackmail" said Kish sneakily.

Ichigo then decided to face it. She couldn't get out of Kish's arms so she decided to try ignore that.  
"Fine. You win. But one thing about the set up. What if they find out? Like at the movies 2 months ago. Pai, Zakuro, Pudding and Tart found out you set them all up!" said Ichigo.  
"Good. I always win. And they won't, trust me" purred Kish into Ichigo's ear.  
Ichigo blushed and her neko ears popped up.  
"So can we do that now?" asked Kish  
"Uh..ok" said Ichigo  
"Wait. Where are they staying?" said Ichigo.  
"With Pai and the purple Mew Mew" said Kish.  
"But then wouldn't they see us?" asked Ichigo.  
"Nah. Just make sure we separate them" said Kish.  
"So what do I say then?" asked Ichigo.  
"You tell Raz that Kaze wants to meet her at mall at 10AM on Thursday" said Kish.  
"Ok." Said Ichigo.  
"So let's go" said Kish as he teleported to Zakuro's house.

* * *

**(Zakuro's House) **

"Right. You find Raz, I'll find Kaze" said Kish.

And then the two went off to find Kaze and Razuberri.

* * *

**(Later) **

"So everything go well?" asked Kish.  
"Yeah" said Ichigo.  
"Oh yeah. School starts in one week" said Ichigo.  
"Oh. Ok" said Kish.

"So everything go well?" asked Kish."Yeah" said Ichigo."Oh yeah. School starts in one week" said Ichigo."Oh. Ok" said Kish.

* * *

**(1 Week Later) **

"Kitten, wake up!!! Your mom says she wants you to get in your uniform at least before the bus leaves!!!" said Kish while poking the sleepy Ichigo.

Kish you see, had woken up early. He had gotten changed into school uniform and had breakfast. So he was all done.

"NANI?! I'm already late and it's the first day of school???!!!" screamed Ichigo.  
"The bus's already here" said Kish leaning on Ichigo's door frame.  
"Oh and hurry up and change. Your mom said that if we're late we'll get into trouble. And I can't cause it's just my first time at the school." said Kish still standing in the door frame.  
"Well, excuse me! But I can't get changed cause your still in here watching!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo.  
"Why can't I watch?" smirked Kish.  
"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo as she slammed the door in Kish's face.  
"Ok, Ok. I'm out" said Kish outside.

"Finally you came outside" said Kish.  
"The bus is….gone. But you still waited for me………" said Ichigo.  
"Yeah. Of course I wouldn't leave you behind." Smirked Kish as he teleported off to the school with Ichigo in his arms.

"Wow. I'm actually here early for once" said Ichigo.  
"So this is what your school looks like" said Kish.  
"Yeah. Weird huh. Well, we have to go to the principal's office" said Ichigo

**(Principal's Office) **

"Good morning, Miss Momomiya." Said the principal.  
"Good morning, Mr Sohma" said Ichigo.  
"I see we have a new student" smiled Mr Sohma  
"Yes." Said Ichigo.  
"Fill out this form and we'll see what class your in" said the principal as he left the room

**Name: **Kisshu**  
Age: **17 (He lied) **  
Address: **17 Sakuranbo Rd**  
DOB: **17 March**  
Jobs: **Café Mew Mew- Waiter

"Kitt----"  
"Kish!!!! You can't call me that at school!" said Ichigo.  
"Oh, why not" said Kish.  
"Look, I'll tell you at recess ok??" said Ichigo.  
"Ok" said Kish.

The principal walked back in. Kish handed him the form. The principal surveyed it.

"Very good. But we need your last name, Kisshu" said Mr Sohma.

Kish winced as he was called by his formal name.

"Ok, ok" said Kish.  
"I'll be right back" said Mr Sohma as he walked out again.  
"Kitten, what do I do….. I don't really have a last name" said Kish.  
"Don't call me that at school! And just make one up….Daisuke or something" said Ichigo.  
"Ok" said Kish as he filled it out on the form.

Mr Sohma came back in.

"Thank you for filling out the form, Mr Daisuke, So you live in the same house as Miss Momomiya and work at the same place? Are you a relation or something?" asked Mr Sohma.

Kish winced as he was called _Mr. Daisuke_.

"Ah…no. He's just a friend" said Ichigo.  
"Oh. Ok" said Mr Sohma.  
"Ok, you Mr Daisuke are in class 1A. You will need stationery so here's the list. You will have to have it all tomorrow. You may go now." said Mr Sohma

And Kish and Ichigo left the office.

"Is class 1A the same as yours?" asked Kish.  
"Strangely yes" said Ichigo.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews last chappie!!! I love you reviewers!! And no perverts. Not lez love.

* * *

The Next Chapter will be called: **

_ The New Kid_

Preview of the next Chapter:

_ Kish winced again as he was called by his formal name.  
"Stop doing that!" said Ichigo.  
"I can't help it. I'm not use to being called **that**" said Kish.  
"Ok, Kisshu tell us about yourself. You may help Kisshu out Miss Momomiya" Said Ms Oikawa_   
"_Um…hey…my name's Kish…-OW-!!!" said Kish.  
Ichigo had kicked him. (they were behind a desk)_

The Next Chapter will be called: 


	13. The New Kid

**Neko-Kisshu  
Chapter??: The New Kid**

Ms Oikawa walked into class 1A with Kish and Ichigo. As they entered Ichigo noticed that everyone's attention was on them. Ichigo especially noticed that the girls that were in her class had their eyes on Kish. And for some reason she felt a tint of jealousy. She looked over at Kish who was just casually walking with her behind the teacher. He didn't seem to notice this.

"Ok, class. Today we have a new student. His name is Kisshu Daisuke" said Ms Oikawa.

Kish winced as he was called 'that'. Ichigo noticed that.

"Stop doing that" whispered Ichigo so none of the others could hear.  
"I can't help it. I'm not use to being called **that**" said Kish.  
"Ok, Kisshu, tell us a little bit about yourself. You may help Kisshu out Miss Momomiya" said Ms Oikawa.

"Um…hey…my name's Kish…-OW-!!!" said Kish.  
Ichigo had kicked him. (they were behind a desk)  
"—I mean Kisshu and uh…….a little help here please…….." said Kish.

Ichigo had noticed that since Ms Oikawa had said _Kisshu tell us a little bit about yourself _all of the girls attention went straight to Kish.

"Uh……..yeah…how about um….you favorite uh…..food or fruit???" stammered Ichigo  
"Oh, ok. That's easy. Strawberries!!! I absolutely love strawberries!!!" said Kish as he winked at Ichigo.

He got a kick in reply. Kish winced at the pain on his foot being kicked twice.

And Ichigo got an eyeful of glares from the girls in her class.

"…..and I'm 17, and as you can see I have emerald hair and amber eyes" concluded Kish.  
"That was great Mr Daisuke. You can sit on the spare desk beside Miss Momomiya" said Ms Oikawa.

"_Why, me. I bet all the girls hate me"_ Thought Ichigo in her head.  
"As Kish and her took their seats.

"Ok, class today we start off with English- Literature" said Ms Oikawa as she faced the white board and wrote a few sentences.

Ichigo then passed Kish a note which said

_What the hell did you mean I love strawberries! It was very obvious!!!!!! I know exactly what you meant!!!! And wipe that smirk off your face!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know. Because of you ALL of the girls hate me now. _

Kish chucked the note in his desk and got a new piece of paper and wrote.

_Well, aren't you a smart kitty-cat. So?????? And what did you mean all the girls hate you now. Do they have something against you??? And NO I will not wipe the smirk off my face:P _

Ichigo groaned and banged her head rather loudly on her desk.  
And she thought _This is going to be one tough year._

Ms Oikawa turned around

"Is everything alright, Ms Momomiya?" asked Ms Oikawa  
"Uh…yeah. I just banged my head on my desk by accident" said Ichigo nervously.  
"Ok. Now class get out your English books and I'll hand out your textbooks and turn them to page 117 and begin on the exercises." Said Ms Oikawa

Ms Oikawa passed by Ichigo and Kish's spot and put out an exercise book between them.

Ichigo opened her book and wrote the date then turned the textbook to page 117 and began. Kish did the same.

"Uh…Ki—I mean Ichigo….. I've only written 5 pages. Am I going to get whacked or something??" whispered Kish.  
"NANI!!!!!!!!!!? 5 PAGES???!!! GETTING WHACKED???!!" yelled Ichigo rather loudly.

"Ms Momomiya, all the other students are working!" said Ms Oikawa.  
"Uh..sorry" said Ichigo.  
"You won't get whacked and 5 pages??!!! The teacher is going to be shocked!! No one in here ever writes 5 pages for English. Did you have to do that on your planet or something?" whispered Ichigo trying not to get into trouble.  
"Uh…yeah….if we didn't write more than 7 pages we would get whacked with a stick thing. Hm…so Earth, school is easy…heh." Replied Kish.  
"Harsh' said Ichigo.

And they carried on their work.

20 minutes later Ms Oikawa was going around the room checking her student's work and commenting on it. She reached Ichigo and Kish's spot.

"Very, good Ms Momomiya, 4 pages. I can see that you are pass this level we might have to make you shift classes." said Ms Oikawa.  
Ichigo looked shocked. Cause the thing was she didn't really want to shift classes unless Kish was going with her. Ichigo didn't want to leave him in this class where so many other girls looked liked they _were_ interested in him.  
"Hm……Mr Daisuke, how many pages have you done?" asked Ms Oikawa picking up Kish's spare book.  
"Oh, my. 5 pages?!!! Excellent work. Right I can see that you are also above our class's curriculum so we are going to have to move you as well" said Ms Oikawa.  
Kish just looked shocked.  
All the girls in the class looked horrified.

'Brrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng' the bell had rung signaling them to go to their next class which was _math_.

"Ok, class you can go now. And for homework you have to write a 7 page essay on any book you want. But the book has to be a novel! Kisshu, Ichigo stay please." Said Ms Oikawa.

After all of the other students had left, Ms Oikawa summoned Kish and Ichigo to her desk.  
"Both of you are beyond this class's expectations so I am going to move you to the next English class which is 2A. It's starts as the same time as this one but it's in the B Block of the school. And Ichigo I trust you to show Kisshu around for the rest of the day until he knows where everything is" Said Ms Oikawa.  
"Ok" said Kish and Ichigo.  
"You may leave now" said Ms Oikawa.

So Kish and Ichigo left for their math class.

(**Math Class)  
**  
"Right. For math today we are doing square roots, cubes and cube roots. Take out your math book please" said Mr Honda.  
Ichigo had to go up to Mr Honda and tell him Kish was new and he only had a spare book and he would buy his stationery tomorrow but she didn't really want to because all the other students in the school said that he yells at you for no reason. So Ichigo cautiously approached him with Kish behind her of course.

"Uh…..Mr..Honda" stammered Ichigo.  
"Yes,. Ms Momomiya?" said Mr Honda friendly.

Ichigo was surprised she thought he would shout at her.  
"Uh…Kish---I mean Kisshu is new and he only has a spare book but he's going to get his stationery tomorrow so is it ok for him to use that book?" said Ichigo as she pointed to the one Kish was holding.  
"Yeah. Sure" said Mr Honda.

Ichigo felt relieved.

So they started Math.  
Kish and Ichigo had to share a book but the problem was Kish 3 was up to page 3 and she was only on 2. He needed to turn the page to get on with the work but Ichigo needed Page 2.

"Do you need help, Ki---I mean Ichigo?" said Kish.  
"Uh…ok" said Ichigo.  
"Ok, so do you need help with the cube roots?" asked Kish.  
"Yeah" said Ichigo.  
"Ok, the cube of a number is the answer you get when you multiply the number by it self twice" said Kish. **(A/N: I copied that outta a math text book!)**  
"Ok…but how do you do that?" asked Ichigo.  
"Ok, give me a number" said Kish.  
"Uh….2" said Ichigo.  
Kish then put his hand over Ichigo's cause she was and used it to write out the equation.  
Ichigo blushed.

_2 2x2x2  
8  
which is the same as 2³ _

"Oh…I get it. Thanks" said Ichigo.  
"It's ok" said Kish.

And then she completed the rest of page 2 until it was time for recess.

"Ok, nice work everyone. Nearly recess. But before you go I here's the homework. 2 pages of cube roots. Ok, so pack up and your next class is P.E in the Gym. Change into you PE Gear please. You can go now" said Mr Honda just as the bell rang.

Everyone headed out to their lockers to get their food. And then they went outside.

* * *

**3 pages!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!! Next chapter will be called:  
PE in the Gym  
Sorry. No preview!! XD  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**-zoey**_  
_


	14. PE In The Gym

**Neko-Kisshu  
PE In The Gym

* * *

Thank you for all your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! And now the reward for reviewing!!! The next chapter! Enjoy

* * *

**It was now recess and everyone was going to their lockers to get their food.

"What do we do for P.E?" asked Kish.  
"It's fun. You play sports and that. But I think Coach Tsunomo might make you do the test thing to see how fit you are" said Ichigo.  
"Do I have to do it in front of everyone?" asked Kish.  
"Yeah. It's embarrassing if you're not very fit" said Ichigo.

"Are you saying I'm unfit?" asked Kish playfully.  
"No, some people are" said Ichigo.  
"Hee" said Kish.  
"Oh, yeah. We have to get changed now into our PE Gear" said Ichigo as she grabbed hers out.  
"Oh, so this is the PE uniform?" asked Kish.  
"Yeah." Said Ichigo.

The PE Uniform was dark blue and it had a high collar and the school crest was on the left side of the shirt. The shorts were dark blue with a red underlay bearing the school crest too. The PE uniform is the same for boys or girls. **(A/N: **This is based off my high school PE Uniform

Ichigo then led Kish to bathrooms. She headed to the girls and he followed because he didn't know that he had to go to the boy's bathroom. Ichigo didn't notice until she faced the mirrors and saw Kish behind her.

"KISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ichigo very cat-likely.  
"What?" asked Kish innocently.  
"YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO BE IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE _GIRLS' _BATHROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo.

Luckily there wasn't anyone in there.

"It is?" asked Kish confusingly.  
"YESSSSSSSS!" yelled Ichigo.  
"Oh, so where's the boy's one then?" asked Kish.  
"N-NEXT DOOR" said Ichigo shakily.

"Ok. I'll go then!!!!!!!! Did you have to shout?" asked Kish playfully as he headed out.  
"Ok, sorry" said Ichigo.

Then Ichigo changed into her PE Uniform and started to head outside.

"BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Kish softly.  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo as she jumped about 5 meters off the ground.

Ichigo was about to hit the ground when Kish caught her in his arms. Ichigo blushed.

"I didn't you get scared that easily" laughed Kish.  
"I---I-----Well, you jumped out at me from nowhere off course I get scared" said Ichigo.

Kish just laughed and put Ichigo down.  
"Let's go" said Ichigo.  
"Where???" asked Kish.  
"Its recess, we can go anywhere in the school!! And when the bell rings we go to the gym" said Ichigo.  
"Oh, ok" said Kish as they headed off to the courts.

Then a bunch of girls from Ichigo's class walked by blushing and giggling at Kish.  
Kish didn't seem to notice but Ichigo did. She felt like yelling out.  
"Hands off. He's mine!"  
But she couldn't find her voice.

As Kish and Ichigo headed to the shade underneath the trees Kish noticed that Ichigo was awfully quite since they headed out of the bathrooms.

"Anything wrong, kitt-I mean Ichigo" asked Kish.  
"No, it's nothing" said Ichigo.

Then Ichigo sighed softly. But Kish heard it.  
"Something is wrong. Did I scare you badly?" asked Kish with concern.  
"No" said Ichigo.

"Then what is it? You know you can tell me" said Kish.

"Don't you notice?" asked Ichigo.  
"Notice what?" said Kish.  
"The girls in our class" said Ichigo.  
"What about them?" asked Kish?  
"Well, .they uh………_like_ you" said Ichigo quietly.  
"Huh????? Oh……..I see. Konekochan's getting jealous!!!" said Kish playfully totally forgetting about not calling Ichigo pet names at school.  
Ichigo just stayed silent.  
"Ok, so you're serious" said Kish.

Then Kish leaned against the tree right next to Ichigo and Ichigo noticed that Kish's face was very close to hers. She started to blush. Kish then leaned right next to her and kissed her. Ichigo blushed and her cat ears popped out. Then they broke apart and Kish purred into her ears.  
"I _only _love you"  
Ichigo blushed again and her cat ears wouldn't go away.  
"Don't get so worked up Konekochan, your cat ears won't go away" purred Kish.

And from afar, someone was watching them. He had seen everything including Ichigo's cat ears. Who else but the friendly, PE Coach. Coach Tsunomo. He smiled to himself and wondered if he was going to see them at PE sometime this week.

The bell rang.

Coach Tsunomo headed off to the Gym, he was expecting class 1A today.

The bell rang.

* * *

"The bell rang!" said Ichigo.  
"Ahhh….so I see Koneko's cheered up" smirked Kish playfully.  
Ichigo blushed at his comment.  
"Come on, we have to get to the gym" said Ichigo as she led Kish to the gym on the other side of the courts.

* * *

Ichigo and Kish headed into the gym. The coach wasn't their yet.  
And then just as Kish was about to say where's the teacher Coach Tsunomo came in.  
"Hello, Class 1A and welcome to Gym!!!" said Coach Tsunomo happily.  
Then he noticed Kish and Ichigo and he smiled to himself again.

"Come on Kish, We have to tell the Coach" said Ichigo as Ichigo led Kish to Coach Tsunomo.  
"Uh…Coach Tsunomo, uh..this is Kish---I mean Kisshu and he's new. So does he have to do the test thing" said Ichigo.  
"Why, of course, Ichigo. You know every student has to do that" said Coach Tsunomo.  
"Ok, class. We will be doing Tennis today but first Kisshu will have to do the Fitness Test but I assure you none of your Gym time will be cut" said Coach Tsunomo happily.  
"Ok, Kisshu. I want you to run around the perimeter of the gym until you can't do it anymore. Go start now" said Coach Tsunomo.  
Kish started to run.  
"Faster" said Coach Tsunomo.  
Kish ran faster.  
Coach Tsunomo watched for about 10 minutes.  
Then deciding that Kish was very fit he said stop.  
"Ok, Kisshu, very good. Now drop on the ground and give me push ups until you can't do them anymore" said Coach Tsunomo.  
Kish's jaw dropped open. He was already breathless from running around the courts. If possible Kish's jaw would be on the ground.  
"Come on don't give me that look." Laughed Coach Tsunomo.  
Kish then did the push ups.

Ichigo noticed that all the girls who usually didn't hated to miss PE weren't angry instead they were staring at Kish and blushing.  
Again Ichigo wanted to yell, hands off. But she couldn't find her voice and she thought that it wouldn't be very civil to do that but she also remembered at recess. She blushed.

"Ok, you are obviously very fit Kisshu so please stop" said Coach Tsunomo.  
Kish who was very grateful to stop stopped immediately.

"Ok, class. Grab a partner and a tennis racquet and a ball and head to a court and start the game. I'm sure you already know how to play tennis.

Kish was still sitting on the ground breathlessly but he got up and headed over to where Ichigo was.  
Ichigo noticed again that there were a lot of girls who were hanging around were Kish was hoping to get picked. But Kish grabbed two tennis racquets and a ball and put his hand out at Ichigo and she happily accepted.  
Coach Tsunomo also noticed this and smiled to himself.

They headed over to a tennis court and started to play. Kish didn't know what tennis was but he had played something like this on his planet except it wasn't called tennis.  
His reflexes and eye contact were very good. Like Kish, Ichigo's reflexes and eye contact was also very good thanks to her cat genes.  
Coach Tsunomo walked over to the isolated court where Ichigo and Kish were playing.

"You two are very good" said Coach Tsunomo.  
"Thanks" said Kish and Ichigo in unison.

Coach Tsunomo smiled to himself for about the 3rd time that day.  
"So are you two….uh…how do I put this dating or something?" asked Coach Tsunomo.  
Kish dropped the racquet he was holding. And it landed with a clutter. Ichigo froze with the racquet in her hand. Only her eyes moved and her chest moved because she was breathless from running around.  
"Is that a yes…..???" asked Coach Tsunomo smiling.  
No reply.  
"You know. I saw you two this morning at recess. Beside the oak tree. You two make a cute couple" said Coach Tsunomo.  
No reply. Except Ichigo started to blush and wondered did he see her cat ears and Kish……….leaning against the tree……kissing her.  
"Don't' worry. I'm not a tattle teacher" laughed Coach Tsunomo.

Ichigo finally found her voice and said.  
"Aren't teacher allowed to meddle with student's social lives?" asked Ichigo.  
"I'm not meddling. I was on duty this morning" said Coach Tsunomo.  
Ichigo just didn't reply back.  
"Ok. I see you're shocked. Well, PE's nearly over so get ready to pack off and head to Science" said Coach Tsunomo.  
"O---o-k" said Kish and Ichigo shakily.

Coach Tsunomo then yelled out to everyone. PE's over. Please put your things back and head to science. Don't' forget to change! Back into your uniform.

Everyone ran back to their lockers to get their uniform and they headed off to the bathrooms.  
Kish and Ichigo headed to the closest ones when the others headed to the one at science.

Kish then headed into the boy's bathroom and didn't notice Ichigo following him into it.  
Ichigo didn't know she was following him. She was just a little dazed by what Coach Tsunomo had said.

Kish then took off his PE shirt then he saw Ichigo in the mirror.  
"Uh…koneko, did you forget that this is the boy's bathrooms?" asked Kish while laughing.  
"Huh…. What kya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kish why aren't you in the boy's bathroom?" asked Ichigo.  
"This **is** the boys bathrooms" said Kish.  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ichigo and then she noticed that Kish had taken off his PE Shirt.  
"SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled and ran off into the girl's bathroom. After she was changed she came outside unsuspecting Kish would pull the trick on her again.  
"Hellooo! Konekochan!" said Kish.  
"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo as she backed into the wall.  
"Wow. I didn't know that you would fall for that twice" said Kish.  
"That's not funny Kish!" said Ichigo.  
"Hm…….oh….like what you saw???" smirked Kish.  
"What??!I----I----"

"In boy's bathroom" said Kish giving Ichigo a reminder.  
"NYA! It was an accident!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your acting all perverted again!" said Ichigo.  
"I can't help it with a pretty cat girl like you around, koneko" said Kish.  
Ichigo blushed as they headed off to science.

* * *

**Hey, for pages my record!! Like it?? Review please!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter will be called**

Science Woes

Thanks for reading. Remember to review!  
-Zoey 


	15. Science Woes

**Neko-Kisshu  
Science Woes

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now here's the next chapter of Neko Kisshu. Science Woes. Oh and right now I'm listening to Gomenasai by Tatu. It's so cool!!!!!!!! You should try it.

* * *

**"Mrs. Kinomoto, uh…this is Kish—I mean Kisshu, and he's uh……new so yeah. He's new" said Ichigo.  
_"Gosh. How many times have I said that today!!!!!??" thought Ichigo._

"Oh. Thank you for telling me Ms Momomiya" said Mrs. Kinomoto as she looked down her register.  
"Ok, Mr……Daisuke you will sit over there next to Miss Momomiya" said Mrs. Kinomoto.

"Uh...Ok" said Kish as he and Ichigo took their seats.  
"Ok, class today we don't do experiments. We're going to cover the basics of science, like equipment rules, etc." said Mrs. Kinomoto.  
"So, take out your books and copy what's on the board" said Mrs Kinomoto as she pointed to the board filled with writing and diagrams.

Everyone made a start on copying what was on the board. After about 15 minutes, Kish started to get restless and bored. He poked Ichigo.  
"What?" said Ichigo.  
"How much more time till we stop doing science?" asked Kish.  
"Uh…..another half and hour" said Ichigo.  
"What? You've got to be kidding me" said Kish.  
"No. Just copy down what's on the board" said Ichigo.  
"I'm bored" said Kish.  
"Just copy the board" said Ichigo.  
"Aww……" said Kish.

Then Kish, thinking that Ichigo wouldn't talk anymore took a piece of paper and scrunched it up into a ball.   
Ichigo noticed this and thought what was Kish doing but then she focused on her work again.  
Kish then aimed it at the teacher's head and it hit her squarely on the head.  
The teacher then said a small Ow! Who threw that.  
Kish stopped himself from laughing and he kept a straight face.  
Everyone in class stayed silent. Ichigo knew what Kish had done. She just couldn't bring herself to tell the teacher.  
"Who threw that? Answer or all of you are staying in at Lunch" said Mrs Kinomoto.  
Kish put up his hand and said "Uh…I was trying to chuck it into the bin and it uh…it you"   
"Oh. Next time, Mr. Daisuke, please refrain from aiming at the recycle bin. Come up to it" said Mrs Kinomoto.  
"I know what you did, Kish" said Ichigo.  
"So??? What difference does it make?" said Kish.  
"I could've told the teacher on you" said Ichigo.  
"But you didn't" smirked Kish.  
Ichigo stayed silent.

30 minutes later science was over and the teacher gave another pile of homework. Their next class, before lunch would be Electronics. Everyone in class 1A headed there.

"_Here goes again. Now I have to tell Mr Susuki that Kish is new……………..again" thought Ichigo.  
_"Uh…..Mr Susuki, This is Kish---I mean Kisshu and he's new so yeah" said Ichigo.  
_"No. Not again. I've said that all day. This is Kish---no Kisshu. Why. Why. Why does his name have to be different!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" thought Ichigo._

"Ok. Thank you for telling me, Miss Momomiya" said the teacher as he looked down his register and found Kish's name.  
"Ok, Mr Daisuke. I think you are going to have to stick with Miss Momomiya for today" said Mr Susuki.  
"Ok." Said Kish as they walked to a table.  
**(Ok, I'm not going write what happens in electronics cause I've never been to electronics. So Let's just skip to lunchtime and no, they don't get homework)**

The bell rang signaling for lunch. Mr Susuki let everyone go and they all headed to their lockers for their lunch.  
After they had gotten their lunch Kish and Ichigo headed towards the tree they were underneath at Recess. It was very sunny so they sat under the tree for shade.

"So what do we have after lunch?" asked Kish.  
"Um…I think it's ICT for two periods" said Ichigo.  
"Cool no changing classes! What's it about?" asked Kish.  
"Oh, um..computers and stuff like that" said Ichigo.  
"Oh" said Kish.

And before they could say anymore words they saw 4 figures who looked a lot like Pai, Zakuro, Kaze and Razuberri approaching them.

"Hey, are those people who are coming towards us……………….."  
"Yeah. Pai, Zakuro, Kaze and Razuberri" said Ichigo.

And as the figures came closer it was them.  
Kaze and Razuberri were dressed in the school uniform and Pai and Zakuro looking bored, were dressed in their college uniforms.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kish.  
"Oh, they had to come to school" said Pai pointing at Kaze and Razuberri.  
"This late?" asked Ichigo.  
"Oh, we were getting their school uniform but these two knocked stuff over in shops, caused riots and spent ages dressing up in costumes" said Zakuro pointing at Kaze and Razuberri who looked at the ground sheepishly.  
"Oh" said Kish and Ichigo.  
"Oh..uh..We'll just take them to the principal's office and then I guess we'll see ya" said Pai.  
"Oh, ok" said Kish and Ichigo as the four figures walked away.  
"Oh, and we'll be picking Raz and Kaze up after school" said Pai.

"Hm…this is boring" said Kish.  
"Yeah" said Ichigo.  
_"Not again!!!!!!!!!!!!!" thought Ichigo as a whole bunch of girls from her class walked by blushing and giggling at Kish.  
_And they approached Kish and Ichigo.  
"Hey did you guys, know that there are rumors all over the school that the school social is in a week?" giggled the girls.  
"Oh" said Ichigo.  
Kish just stayed silent watching how Ichigo took it.

"Have you decided who you're asking?" asked one of the girls.  
Ichigo shook her head.  
Kish stayed silent again.  
"So, Kisshu have you already asked someone?" asked another of the girls.  
"Yes" lied Kish.  
Ichigo looked at him in horror.  
"Oh, that's too bad. Cause we were thinking if you hadn't asked someone you could come with one of us" said the girls.  
"Oh" said Kish.  
And the girls walked away.

"You already asked someone?" asked Ichigo quietly.  
"No" said Kish.  
"Then why did you tell them you did" said Ichigo.  
"Cause you know what will happen. They'll probably, somehow convince me to go with one of them" said Kish.  
"Oh." Said Ichigo.  
"Did you think that I actually _had _asked someone already. I didn't even know about it" said Kish.  
"Sorry" said Ichigo quietly.

"It's ok, koneko. And I told you. _You are the only for me_." Purred Kish softly.  
Ichigo blushed but didn't say anything..  
But Kish saw her blush.  
Then the bell rang.  
"Come on, KONEKOCHAN. Let's get back to class" said Kish as he picked Ichigo up and carried her.  
"Kish……you don't have to carry me" said Ichigo.  
"Yeah, I know. But I want to" said Kish.  
Ichigo blushed as her cat ears came up but then she relaxed and they went away.  
"Kish….everyone's staring" said Ichigo.  
"Doesn't matter" said Kish.  
As they reached the ICT room Kish put Ichigo down.  
"Uh……..thanks????" said Ichigo quietly.  
"Your welcome, koneko" smiled Kish.  
Ichigo just blushed. As they went inside the ICT room.

"Ok class. Get a computer and open up photoshop 7.0" said Ms Oikawa.  
"I want you to try to draw something on it" said Ms Oikawa.

Ichigo saw Kish's eyes momentarily flash blue.  
"Wow. Kisshu. That drawing is very detailed of for a small picture" complimented Ms Oikawa.  
"Uh…thanks??" said Kish.  
"How'd you do that?" asked Ichigo.  
"Like this" said Kish as his eyes glowed blue for a minute and then a picture came on the screen.  
"You…..you…use….your powers" said Ichigo.  
"Uh…yeah" said Kish.  
"Look watch this" said Kish as he looked around the room to make sure the coast was clear and then he put his hand on Ichigo's mouse and his eyes glowed blue then on Ichigo's Photoshop Canvas was the beautiful detailed message which said _I love Kish_.  
"KISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo.  
Kish smirked at her.  
""What's wrong Ichigo?" asked Ms Oikawa  
"Uh…nothing" said Ichigo nervously.  
"Can I see what you drew?" asked the teacher.  
"NO----I mean it's not done yet" said Ichigo.  
Kish knew that Ichigo would get into trouble if the teacher saw the message thing so his eyes glowed blue again but no one noticed.

"Miss Momomiya. I am your teacher. You will have to show me your picture" said Ms Oikawa sternly.  
"Yes" said Ichigo quietly.  
"Why, Ichigo. This is very detailed. The strawberry picture is complete. Why wouldn't you let me see it?" asked Ms Oikawa.  
Ichigo looked at Kish. He just smiled back.  
"Uh………….." said Ichigo.  
But luckily the bell rang signaling for home.  
"Ok class dismissed" said Ms Oikawa.

And everyone headed for the door with their bags.

Ichigo and Kish then headed home as Razuberri and Kaze were being picked up by Pai and Zakuro.

* * *

Kish and Ichigo were now at Ichigo's house.  
"How was school, Kish, Ichigo?" asked Mrs Momomiya.  
"Good" said Kish and Ichigo in unison.  
"That's nice to hear. Now go upstairs and do some homework now" said Sakura.

* * *

**Review please this is 3 pages long last chapter was better though! XD but anyways the next chapter will be called:**

Homework or Romance?

Review!XD

**-Zoey**


	16. Homework Or Romance

**Neko-Kisshu  
Homework or Romance**

Ha. I know. I left the hr's in the other chapter by accident. By the time you read this chapter the other one will be fixed!!! Sorry. I just forgot to put the tags in! Enjoy this chapter

* * *

"I don't feel like doing homework. Anyway, you said that it was due in a week" said Kish.  
"I don't feel like it either but……well.. we might get to have spare time over the week and have fun" said Ichigo

"Fun????????" said Kish thinking his own private thoughts.  
"No!!!!!!!!!!! Stop it Kish!!! Stop thinking perverted thoughts!!!" said Ichigo.  
"What makes you think that? You have a very nasty mind, konekochan" said Kish.  
"I DO NOT!!!! And I KNOW you ARE thinking perverted thoughts!" said Ichigo.  
"Yeah right" smirked Kish.  
Ichigo just growled in reply.  
"Let's just finish the homework" said Ichigo.  
"Fine. But one condition!" said Kish.  
"What?" said Ichigo.  
"You have to teach me how to dance" said Kish.  
"WHAT?! I CAN'T EVEN DANCE MYSELF AND YOU WANT ME TO TEACH YOU?" asked Ichigo.  
"Yeah. Fine Then I'll try to teach you" said Kish.  
"Fine. Can we start now?" asked Ichigo.  
"Yeah" said Kish.

And the two unpacked their school bags and started to do their homework.  
About 6 or 7 hours later they had finished their homework and Kish sat there smirking at Ichigo for no apparent reason.  
"What?" said Ichigo.  
"We finished the homework" said Kish.  
"So??" said Ichigo forgetting about Kish's condition.  
"Well, my condition" said Kish.  
"Oh, yeah. That" said Ichigo.  
"Fine. I'll teach you how to dance" said Kish.  
"But you said that you didn't know how that's why you asked me" said Ichigo.  
"Well, I can try at least" said Kish.  
"Fine. But I'm not good" said Ichigo.  
"It doesn't matter" said Kish.

Then Kish walked over to Ichigo and put one arm around her waist and told her to put one hand on his shoulder. Kish then held Ichigo's other free hand while pulling her closer to him. Causing her to blush.  
"Don't move until I do" said Kish.  
"Ok" said Ichigo.

And then Kish moved backwards and Ichigo doing what he said followed him and surprisingly she didn't step on his foot.

"Your not that bad, konekochan" said Kish.  
"And your good at dancing. Why did you want me to teach you?" asked Ichigo.  
"I didn't know that this was the right way" said Kish.  
"Oh" said Ichigo.

And they danced for a few more minutes until Kish remembered something.

He then knelt down in front of Ichigo which made her blush and said.  
"Konekochan, will you go to the social/prom with me?" asked Kish.

Ichigo blushed and her cat ears and tail popped out.  
_This is like a marriage proposal thought Ichigo.  
_"Uh…y—yes" said Ichigo.

Kish then teleported behind her and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"Ahh. Don't get so worked up konekochan" said Kish.

"Well, but that was weird…………….it was like…a…a……._proposal_" ended Ichigo.  
"Oh. But don't you think we need to practice konekochan?" asked Kish playfully.  
Ichigo's blush then turned a brighter shade of red. As she thought about it.  
"Kish!!!!!!! Why do you think about this stuff? It's too early!!!!!" said Ichigo.  
"Fun to plan ahead" laughed Kish.  
Ichigo just blushed more.

"Ichigo, Kisshu!!!!!!!! Dinner's ready!!!!!!!!!" said Sakura.  
"Ok" said Kish and Ichigo.  
"And what happened to having fun after homework?" asked Kish.  
"Fine. One quick game. What game?" asked Ichigo.  
"I know!!!!! Kissing Konekochan!" said Kish  
"Ki—sh!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo.

But too late Kish had teleported in front of Ichigo and he now held both her arms and teleported her against the wall of her room.

"This is gonna be fun, ne? Konekochan??" said Kish playfully.

Ichigo just blushed and her cat ears popped out.  
But before she could say anymore Kish moved closer to her and kissed her. Ichigo didn't respond at first cause she didn't know that Kish actually said what he meant but after a few seconds she kissed him back.

"Ichigo, Kisshu!!!!!!!! Dinner's ready. Come down before it gets cold!!! What are you two doing up there anyway? Making out?" joked Sakura.  
"They better not be or I'll have to kick that boy out" said Shintaro.  
"Aww….Shintaro I was just kidding" said Sakura.  
"I Know but they better not be" said Shintaro again.

Ichigo and Kish had heard all this upstairs and they quickly broke apart and ran downstairs for dinner.

**After Dinner**

Ichigo and Kish were back in Ichigo's room after dinner. Kish was sitting beside Ichigo at the end of her bed.****

"So…….you know tomorrow's Thursday" said Kish.  
"Yeah. So?? Is something going on?" asked Ichigo.  
"Uh…yes. Kaze and Raz are going to the mall" said Kish.  
"Oh yeah!! I forgot!!!! Are they gonna watch movies or something?" asked Ichigo.  
"Maybe. But I was thinking maybe we could like spy on them" said Kish.  
"Ki---sh!!! Why would we do that! It wouldn't be very nice to Razuberri and Kaze. And what if they catch us?" said Ichigo.  
"Even if they would it wouldn't make a difference" said Kish.  
"Why?" asked Ichigo.  
"Cause I want you to go to the mall with me tomorrow" smiled Kish.  
"Are you saying that we're going on a date to spy on Razuberri and Kaze's date?" asked Ichigo in disbelief.  
"Yeah. But we won't be hanging around them all day cause we can do our own things" said Kish.  
"So you wanna go?" asked Kish.  
"Yeah. Sure. But I don't want to spy on them too much" said Ichigo.  
"Ok" said Kish.

What they didn't know was Sakura had heard the last part of their conversation. The bit that Kish had asked Ichigo out but she didn't know that they were spying on Kaze and Razuberri.

Then Kish and Ichigo got up and did all their chores like brush their teeth, have a bath etc. before they went off to bed.

"Nighty-Night, Konekochan" said Kish from his room.  
"Night, Kish" said Ichigo from her room.

And they both fell asleep.

* * *

Shintaro and Sakura were still awake downstairs watching TV.

"So what do you think of Kisshu?" asked Sakura.  
"Uh...I guess he's alright. At least he doesn't really make any moves on Ichigo" said Shintaro.  
"Shintaro. You know that Ichigo's 17. She can look after herself now" said Sakura.  
"Yeah. I know" said Shintaro.  
"Then it wouldn't matter if they went out on a date or something?" asked Sakura.  
"WHAT. They are?" asked Shintaro.  
"Well, I overheard them" said Sakura.  
"Why didn't you do something?" asked Shintaro.  
"Cause I honestly think that Kisshu is trustworthy. And plus, they look very cute together!!!" said Sakura.  
"Well, ok. I won't do anything on their date. But where are they going?" asked Shintaro.  
"To the mall" said Sakura.  
"Oh, that's a very nice civil place. I guess Kisshu is alright" said Shintaro.  
"See. Now you like him too" said Sakura happily.  
"Yeah. I guess so" said Shintaro.  
"Just promise you won't go interrupt their date" said Sakura.  
"Ok. Only because I trust Kisshu. If I didn't oh, I would march down to the mall and….-"  
"That's enough dear" said Sakura.  
"Yeah sorry" said Shintaro.  
"Hey, can you imagine those two getting married?" asked Sakura with a giggle.  
"I don't think I can think about that yet. One thing at a time, Sakura" said Shintaro. on. They look sooo cute!" said Sakura.  
"Yeah. I guess so if you think about it" said Shintaro.  
"You think so??? I know so!!" said Sakura.  
"Quite, Sakura. You might wake them up" said Shintaro.  
"Sorry" said Sakura with a giggle.  
"Hey, do you wanna go check on them?" asked Shintaro.  
"Ok, why?" asked Sakura.  
"No reason. Just check if they're asleep or not" said Shintaro.

Then Sakura and Shintaro headed upstairs. They checked Ichigo's room first and saw that Ichigo was sound asleep. Just as they were about to leave her room they heard something.  
"Kish" muttered Ichigo in her sleep.  
Sakura and Shintaro just chuckled silently at their daughter and then they went to Kish's room.  
He looked very peaceful and happy asleep with his bangs covering his eyes.  
"Konekochan………." Mumbled Kish in his sleep.  
"Konekochan???" asked Shintaro to Sakura.  
"Oh that. I think that's his pet name for Ichigo or something. I heard Kisshu call her that before" said Sakura happily.  
And the two parents went to bed after they checked on the two teenagers.

* * *

**So like this chapter???? It took me all day to type up. Please review!!!! And By the way high school for me starts Friday 9th Feb which is this week. So After that week you won't get many updates on weekdays but you will get some on the weekends and maybe Fridays. Sorry. But review!!!  
-Zoey**

**Ooops! I forgot.  
The next chapter will be called:**

How to Spy on your sister and best friend on a date.

Thanks!

**zoey**


	17. How To Spy On Your Sister On A Date

**Neko-Kisshu  
How To Spy On Your Sister And Best Friend On A Date

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!!! Enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Next morning (thanks to my authoress powers) there was no school because everyone was celebrating a (random) celebration. So Ichigo got a chance to sleep in until 10. Kish was awake around 9 and he decided to help Ichigo's parents by doing chores to earn his keep. 

"Awww...Kisshu. You don't have to do the chores" said Sakura  
"It's ok, Mrs. Momomiya" said Kish  
"Oh, don't call me that. I sound so….so old. Call me Sakura." chuckled Sakura  
"Oh, ok" said Kish.

It was now about 9:40 and Kish decided that he'd better wake Ichigo up.

"Konekochan!!! Koneko?? Wake up!!!" said Kish as he shoved Ichigo gently.

"5 more minutes……….Mommy………." mumbled Ichigo in her sleep.  
"Konekochan!!!!" said Kish.  
"5 more…minutes…………………Mommy" muttered Ichigo.  
"I'm not your Mom!" said Kish.  
"-mutters more in sleep-"  
"KONEKOCHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kish.  
"Kyaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ichigo as she sat bolt right up.  
"Uh..sorry to scare you but it's 9:40" said Kish.  
"9:40!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????" yelled Ichigo  
"Uh. I tried" said Kish  
"Oh uh…sorry" said Ichigo  
"It's ok" as he walked out of her room.  
"Ok, I'll be down stairs in a few minutes!!!" said Ichigo as she shut her door to change.  
"Yeah, ok" said Kish.

Ichigo didn't know what to wear so she just grabbed a pink T-shirt and a black mini-skirt and then she put on knee-high socks and she was done. She quickly opened the door and ran downstairs but she forgot that she shouldn't run down vinyl with socks and so she slipped downstairs and screamed.

Kish heard Ichigo scream and he turned around to see what was wrong. He was about to head back upstairs when he saw Ichigo falling down.

"Hey, Konekochan. What's wr------"  
"Ow!!!!!!!!!!" said Kish.

"What's wrong??? I heard screaming" said Sakura.

Then she watched as Ichigo slid down the stairs and fell right on top of Kish accidentally knocking him backwards and kissing him by mistake in the making.

Sakura suppressed a giggle as she watched.

"Uh…….sorry. Kish" said Ichigo as she blushed and got up.  
"Uh….i-it's ok, konekochan" said Kish as he got off the floor.

"Kisshu, Ichigo are you ok?" asked Sakura.  
"Uh..yeah. I'm fine" said Kish  
"Yeah. I'm ok" said Ichigo

"Next time, Ichigo please don't run around the stairs while you have socks on!" laughed Sakura  
"Yes, Mom" said Ichigo  
"And if you slip again, try not to kiss Kisshu in the process" laughed Sakura.  
"Mo-m!!! It was an accident!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I slipped!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo while blushing.  
"Yes, I know, Ichigo but if your father had seen that he would be less happy than I am!" laughed Sakura.  
"Yeah, yeah. I know" mumbled Ichigo  
"I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me" sang Sakura in a sing-song voice.  
"Ok" said Kish and Ichigo.

"Thanks for the kiss" laughed Kish  
"Ki-sh!!!! It was an accident!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo  
"oh well. Aren't you going to have breakfast, Konekochan?" asked Kish.  
"Uh..yeah. Ok" said Ichigo  
"I'll wait here" said Kish

Ichigo quickly ran into the kitchen had her breakfast and came back outside.

"That was fast" said Kish  
"Yeah. We're gonna be late" said Ichigo.

TEXT RECEIVED TEXT RECEIVED

Ichigo and Kish both checked their cells and they both had a message from Ryou.

_You will have to come to work at 12 noon_

_-Ryou_

PS. I Don't care if it's a holiday or not. :P

"Argggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! STUPID RYOU!!! Want us to work on our holiday!!!! Gahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo.  
"True it's not fair but at least we'll have two hours at the mall" said Kish.  
"True, it's not fair. THIS IS OUR DAY OFF AND THE STUPID BAKA WANTS US TO WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo  
Kish just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Maybe we might get a higher paycheck or something" said Kish.  
"Well, he better rise our paychecks!!" said Ichigo.

"Mom, me and Kish are going to the mall, then at 12 Ryou wants us to work at the Café. So I don't know when we'll be back" said Ichigo  
"Ok, honey. But be sure to be back before dinner. And don't let that Ryou boss you around to much" joked Sakura.  
"He better not" said Ichigo as she left with Kish for the mall.

* * *

"So where's Raz and Kaze?" asked Ichigo   
"They should be here. Oh. They're over there" said Kish as he pointed next to the fountain.  
"So what do we do? Just follow them or something?" asked Ichigo.  
"Guess so. But we can do other stuff too" said Kish  
"Yeah. Oh, wait. Are Kaze and Raz working at the Café too?" asked Ichigo.  
"Probably. I saw Blondie give them the cell phones" said Kish.  
"Oh" said Ichigo.

As they followed Kaze and Razuberri as they walked into the mall.

* * *

"So…what do you wanna do?" asked Kaze.  
"Uh… I don't know??? Do you like to shop??" asked Razuberri  
"Uh…..yeah" said Kaze.  
"Cool!!!!!!! Let's go into that shop" said Razuberri as she dragged Kaze along.

* * *

"Oooooooh. Poor Kaze. Being dragged around like that by my sister" said Kish  
"They look cute together! And let's go into that shop too!!!" said Ichigo as she dragged Kish into the pink clothing store.  
"Oh, no. Not you too" groaned Kish.

* * *

"Aren't you going to buy anything, Kaze?" asked Razuberri  
"Uh..maybe. Maybe not. I'll see if I like anything" said Kaze.  
"Ok, then I'm going to the changing room to try on these" said Razuberri as she showed Kaze the 100's of clothes and trousers and skirts she was going to try on.  
Kaze fell over anime style.

"Come on. You have to tell me whether they look good or not" said Razuberri.

* * *

"These clothes are cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo as she looked through them.  
"I don't like clothing shopping" whined Kish  
"Doesn't matter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's go!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo

* * *

"Is this ok?" asked Razuberri as she came out of the changing rooms.

She was wearing a dark blue top laced with light blue on the sleeves and a black mini skirt which was laced with pink.

"Yeah. It looks good on you" said Kaze.  
_"She looks like a model" thought Kaze._

"I feel like a model!!! Trying on all these clothes and all" laughed Razuberri.  
Kaze blushed a little bit at her statement but Razuberri didn't see it.

* * *

"So what do you think?" asked Ichigo as she came out of the changing rooms.

Ichigo stepped out of the changing rooms with a emerald tank top and a black mini skirt which was shorter than the one she was wearing before.

"It looks, really good. But I think something's wrong with the skirt" said Kish while smirking.  
"What? What's wrong with the skirt?" asked Ichigo  
"Don't you think you should get it shorter?" asked Kish  
"KI-IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Ichigo just load enough so it wouldn't disturb the shop.  
"What??? I'm not a pervert" said Kish innocently.  
"Yeah right" laughed Ichigo  
"I'm not" said Kish.

"Yeah right. Anyway should I buy it????" asked Ichigo  
"Yeah!!!! Sure why not?!!!! But I still think you could get the skirt shorter" teased Kish  
"Kish!!!! Ok, I'll buy it though" said Ichigo as she went into the changing room and changed back into her normal clothes then she went over and sat next to Kish.  
"What time is it, Konekochan?" asked Kish  
"Um…11:07" said Ichigo  
"Thanks. But I still think you _could _get that skirt a _little _bit shorter" said Kish  
"Kish! I can't get it any shorter than the one I'm already wearing!!!" said Ichigo  
"An inch shorter????" asked Kish hopefully  
"How long are you going to bug me about my skirt?" asked Ichigo  
"When you buy a shorter one" teased Kish  
"But I can't!!! It'll be too short" said Ichigo  
"Please a tiny bit shorter????" said Kish as he snuggled up to Ichigo and wrapped his arms round her waist.  
"Kish. I know you tactic. It won't work" said Ichigo as she blushed  
Kish didn't reply he just moved closer to her and nuzzled her neck.  
"Kish……………………………" said Ichigo  
"Please………………..konekochan…" said Kish with puppy dog eyes.

Ichigo was actually going to say no but Kish did his puppy dog eyes and she just couldn't resist.

"Fine…..Kish" said Ichigo  
"I win" said Kish happily  
"Only because you used your tactics" said Ichigo  
"Yup" said Kish happily  
"Fine. But only this time" said Ichigo  
"Fine with me" said Kish happily

* * *

"Come one. Let's go Kaze we have to be at the Café in a few minutes" said Razuberri.  
"Ok, but one thing that's been bugging me. Why did you have to send Kish to ask me to go out with you?" asked Kaze.  
"Kish??? I didn't send Kish to ask you. Ichi-Chan said that you asked her to ask me out" said Razuberri.  
"Really? Kish and his girlfriend set us up" said Kaze  
"They are going to pay. When I see Kish I will rip his head off!!!! I bet Ichi-Chan only did it cause he told her to" said Razuberri her eyes flashing red.

Kaze saw this and stepped backwards but then he relaxed as her eyes went back to normal.

"Come on. We'll get them at the Café but act like there's nothing wrong at first" said Kaze.  
"Ok, let's go" said Razuberri as they headed to the counter and paid then left the mall.

* * *

"Hey, look Kish. Raz and Kaze are leaving" said Ichigo  
"Well, what time is it now?" asked Kish  
"11:50" said Ichigo.  
"Oh!!! We have to get there before 12 or I think Blondie might dock our pay checks!" said Kish  
"He better not" said Ichigo as she paid for her clothes.  
"Well, let's go!" said Kish as he held Ichigo's hand and teleported them to the Café.

* * *

**Enjoy this chapter???? Please review!!!!!! The next chapter will be called:**

Complications At The Café

And I am on bebo so if you review give me your bebo url and I'll add ya as a friend. I don't know mine!!XD I'll put it up next chapter so you can add me. Thanks!!!!

**-Zoey**


	18. Complications At The Cafe

**Neko-Kisshu  
Complications At The Café  
--------  
Couple of reviews for the last chapter but I expected more. . Sadly. Oh well. Now on with this chapter!!!!!  
--------**

"So you're both here early for once?" asked Ryou  
Ichigo growled at Ryou's jerk-kiness **(I know that's not a word)**.

And then she strutted not walked right over to Ryou and pulled him by his tie so that his face was an inch from hers and Ichigo was going to punch him before Kish cut in.

"Konekochan!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you're not going to kiss blondie coz you're my girlfriend not his!" said Kish which caused Ichigo to fall over anime style.

"I'm NOT going to kiss him, Kish!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo

Then she said to Ryou.  
"Well, you better be happy that we are actually here early cause no one else is" and then she punched Ryou in the stomach.  
"Baka Strawberry. You couldn't hurt me if you tried" said Ryou as he got back up.  
"Well, she could with me help" said Kish.  
"I'll dock your damn paychecks if you do" said Ryou which quieted Ichigo and Kish down just as Kaze and Razuberri walked into the Café.

**  
**"What's going on?" asked Razuberri**  
**"Those two bakas tried to gang up on me, with little success" said Ryou.  
"Oh" said Razuberri her eyes flashing red at Kish and Ichigo.  
**  
**Kaze saw this and wentRazuberri and said  
"Remember the plan"  
Razuberri nodded as she calmed down.

Kaze and Razuberri then turned to Kish and Ichigo.

"So……….how fun was it to SET US UP" yelled Kaze and Razuberri and Kish and Ichigo

Kish and Ichigo were a little surprised that they found out so it took a few minutes before they comprehended that message and then they turned and started to run out of the Café.

"Come back here you two!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Razuberri as she chased after them with Kaze behind her.

Kish and Ichigo then turned a sharp corner and hid in the Café's alleyway trying to quiet their breathing so they could not be heard. They saw Razuberri and Kaze pass by so they started to relax.

"You said they'd never find out" said Ichigo  
"Well, I didn't know that they would actually find out" said Kish  
"What do we do now?" asked Ichigo  
"Uh…hide" said Kish  
"We can't we have a shift in less than 2 minutes" said Ichigo  
"Oh." Said Kish

"Ha!!!!! There over here!!!!!" said Kaze to Razuberri

Kish and Ichigo quickly looked for an escape route but they couldn't find any now they were cornered.

"Stupid, Ryou. Make an alleyway here on purpose. What type of Café has their own alleyway!" scoffed Ichigo  
"One where your sister and best friend are going to try and kill you" said Kish as Kaze and Razuberri advanced on Kish and Ichigo forcing them to back into a wired fence.

"So….why did you set us up??" asked Kaze.

Ichigo and Kish didn't reply instead they looked at each other in fear.

"They look like they're going to kill us" said Ichigo  
"That, Konekochan. Would be the understatement of the year, cause they look like they'll kill us, then bury us, then burn our graves" ended Kish

"So why did you set us up?" asked Razuberri  
"Tell us or we will read your diary in front of your girlfriend, Kish" said Kaze.  
"As if you would find it" said Kish  
"Oh, yeah" said Razuberri as she put out her hand and said Kish's Diary.

There it appeared in her hand.

"So you can't open it you don't have the key" scoffed Kish  
"We'll see about that" said Razuberri  
"Kish's Diary's Key" said Razuberri

There it appeared in her hand.

"So willing to talk now" said Razuberri

"As if" scoffed Kish

'Fine" said Razuberri

Then Razuberri opened the lock and turned to a random page in the diary.  
"Would you like to do the honors, Kaze?" asked Razuberri  
"That would be my pleasure" said Kaze as he took the diary from Razuberri.

_"October 23rd 2005. Tear stain, Tear Stain, tear Stain" stated Kaze_

Kish just looked panic stricken.

_"Pai's doesn't understand. He'll just think I'm stupid. Tart's too young to young to understand. Why me. Why do I have to get this feeling? Whenever I see----"_

"Ok. You can stop now" said Razuberri  
"So ready to talk, Kish?" asked Razuberri.  
"Fine. Just hurry up. We're late" said Kish.  
"Well, we wouldn't be late if you had talked earlier. Ok. Now tell us why did you set us up" said Razuberri  
"Cause I wanted to" said Kish while smirking.  
"ALRIGHT. THAT DOES IT. STOP BEING CHEEKY KISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or else I'll get Kaze to read out that passage" yelled Razuberri

"Ok, fine. I set you two up because Kaze said you looked pretty and you thought he was cute" said KishBoth Kaze and Razuberri had the _is-that-true _expression on their face.

"Ok, you can go" said Razuberri as she walked off with Kaze into the Café.  
"Hey, can I at least have my book back!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kish  
"No, I have other plans for it" said Razuberri  
Kish just growled.

"Oi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The four of you!! YOU INTO YOUR UNIFORMS NOW!!!!!! THE CAFÉ IS GOING TO BE OPEN SOON AND THE OTHERS ARE ALREADY HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ryou

Ichigo and Kish just grumbled.

--------  
(**In the girls changing rooms )**

"Hey, Ichi-Chan!!!!" said Razuberri

Ichigo saw Razuberri and she started to back away. She accidentally backed into the boys' changing room which their door was left ajar.  
Razuberri had a horrified look on her face and went back into the girls changing room quickly.  
Before Ichigo knew it she had bumped into something or someone while backing backwards from Razuberri.

"Hello, Konekochan!!!!!! What makes you come in here?" asked Kish from behind.

Ichigo turned around and she realized where she was. She was in the boys' changing room and the most noticeable thing was that Kish didn't have his shirt on.

Then Pai, Tart and Kaze noticed Ichigo was in there.

"GE-EEEEEEET OU-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled.

This caused Ichigo to back out of their changing rooms and trip backwards halfway into the girls' changing rooms.

Ichigo then quickly slammed the girls' changing room close.

Then she quickly changed into her Café Mew Mew Uniform and was approached by Razuberri again. This time Ichigo stayed where she was.

"Hey, Ichi-Chan!!!!! Here" said Razuberri as she thrust a book at Ichigo  
"This is---this is Kish's diary!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo  
"Yeah. There's stuff you should read it's so funny. Plus most of it is about you" said Razuberri  
"Uh...ok" said Ichigo as she quickly put the book into her locker making sure that nobody else saw it.

"Are you ready yet?? We have customers waiting" said Ryou.  
"Yeah, yeah" was the reply from both rooms

Then everybody came out.

And looked at the timetable for what duty they were doing today.

The rest of the mew mews and the boys looked at what they were doing and had left. This only left Kish and Ichigo looking at the timetable.  
"I'm on……..waitress duty" said Ichigo  
"Cool!!! So am I!!!" said Kish  
--------  
I forgot to tell you what the boy's Café Mew Mew Uniform looked like**)**

It basically is a tuxedowith a bow tie. The bow tie is a different color for each person. Just like how the mew mew's under layers are. The color's are all courtesy of Ryou.  
Kish's color was red.  
Pai's was Purple.  
Tart's was orange-yellow.  
Kaze's was sapphire blue with black.  
------  
"Waiter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" called a customer.  
"Yes, coming" said Ichigo as she quickly made her way over to the customer.  
Waiter!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled another customer.  
"Ok" said Kish as he made his way to the customer.

This process repeated itself until halfway through the shift when Ichigo started to notice something.

Ichigo started to notice that every time Kish passed most of the girls batted their eyelashes at him and blushed. This was getting on her nerves.  
--------  
(After the shift was over)

it was now about 5PM and the shift was finally over. Everyone was exhausted.

"What a day!" said Ichigo.  
"You said it" replied the others.

"Ok, all of you can go home now! Don't forget to collect your paychecks. I was feeling generous so I increased them to 15 dollars" said Ryou

everyone from both changing rooms said yes.

Ichigo quickly collected her stuff from her locker and stuffed it into her small bag. She also stuffed Kish's diary into her bag too.

"Thanks Keiichiro" they all said as they collected their paychecks.  
"You're welcome. Have a nice night" said Keiichiro.  
--------

As Kish and Ichigo walked home. They talked about little subjects.

"Being cornered in the alleyway by Raz and Kaze was kinda weird. Seeing how we are older than them" said Kish  
"I guess so. But they way Raz used your diary to blackmail you was funny" said Ichigo  
"It wasn't. That was my old one. No one can actually find my new one" said Kish  
"Oh, yeah? I might" said Ichigo  
"Feh" said Kish  
**  
**Kish and Ichigo entered the house and were welcomed by Ichigo's parents.

"So how was your day?" asked Sakura to Kish and Ichigo.  
"Good and exhausting" said Kish and Ichigo at once.  
"Oh well. Come on. We have dinner ready and it's warm. Then after dinner you two should go to bed. You both look like you would black out if I shoved you" said Sakura.  
"Well, if that boss of yours, Kisshu, Ichigo. Is working you too hard tell me and I'll go down there and sort him out" said Shintaro  
Kish and Ichigo just looked at Shintaro with big circley anime eyes.

They sat down for dinner and after dinner they headed upstairs. Both of them were two tired to stay up so they bid each other good night and fell to sleep.  
--------  
Sakura and Shintaro were still awake they talked about various subjects. The they checked on Kish and Ichigo and went to bed.  
--------  
**Review please!!! **


	19. Razuberri's Prom Date Dilemma

**Neko-Kisshu  
Razuberri's Prom Date Dilemma **

**Thanks for the review last chapter!! Wahhhh!!! Gomenasai!!!! Gomen!!!! I forgot to put the next chapter's name up last chapter!!!! Hope ya enjoy this chapter!!! I can't update tomorrow cause it's the first day of High School for me so yeah. But I'll be able to update on the weekends!!!! Hopefully!!!!  
Well, enjoy this chapter!!**

Ichigo and Kish were already at school, in class. They were bored stiff. Then when class was about to finish they heard the teacher talk about something interesting!

"Ok, class. You all know that the prom is coming up next week. So I want you all to get ready so you can avoid the last minute rush and all. The tickets are on sale this recess and this is a formal event so girls' you will all have to wear dresses and boys' I expect you all to wear tuxedos.

The class room was buzzing all of a sudden. Everyone was talking about who they were going to take to the prom. Ichigo noticed that most of the girls in her class were looking at Kish but then the two girls from the day before yesterday whispered to them Kish had already gotten a date for the prom.

"Kish!" said Ichigo  
"What?" said Kish  
"Can't you here??? Those girls are talking about you! I would think that if you had such big ears you could hear them!" said Ichigo  
"I can hear them. It's fun to be at the centre of attention! And I like my ears, thank you very much konekochan!" said Kish  
"I was just kidding" said Ichigo  
"I know" chuckled Kish. 

Recess bell rings

"Oh, class dismissed!! Don't forget to buy your tickets!!!" said Ms Oikawa.

Everyone filed out of the class quickly and raced to the hall to buy their prom tickets.

"So can we buy them today or what?" asked Kish  
"Uh…today would be good I guess" said Ichigo  
"Ok, let's go then!" said Kish as he dragged Ichigo to their lockers to grab their money and food.

"Line up in single file to buy your tickets! Tickets cost 5 dollars!!!!!!!!!" said Mr Tsunomo

It was now Kish and Ichigo's turn to get their tickets but as soon as they reached the counter they froze. It was Mr Tsunomo. Their PE Teacher.

"Hello, Kish, Ichigo" said Mr Tsunomo.  
"Uh….H-H-hi" stammered Kish and Ichigo  
"Are you two going together?" asked Mr Tsunomo  
"Uh….uh..uh….y-y-yes" stammered Kish and Ichigo  
"That's great!!! So here to buy the tickets? Here you go!" said Mr Tsunomo  
"T-Thanks" stuttered Kish and Ichigo as they handed their money over.

"Hey, did you guys buy a ticket yet?" asked Razuberri?  
"Yup' said Kish and Ichigo  
"And can I have my diary back yet?" asked Kish

'No" said Razuberri  
"Grrr. I am going to get you" growled Kish.  
"If you do I'll read that passage" said Razuberri  
"I don't read your private stuff out loud" said Kish  
"Whatever!!! Look! There's Kyo!!! Bye!!" said Razuberri as she walked over to a guy with brunette hair.

"Kish, Ichigo this is Kyo he's in the same class as me and Kaze" said Razuberri with a faint blush on her face.  
"Kyo, this is my brother Kish and his girlfriend, Ichigo" said Razuberri  
"RAZ!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo  
"Well, it's true" said Razuberri

Ichigo pulled Kish aside so Razuberri and Kyo couldn't hear them.

"Do you notice anything?" asked Ichigo  
"Yeah, Raz's got her _he's-so-cute_ look on her face" said Kish  
"Yeah. I thought she like Kaze?" said Ichigo  
"That's what I thought. Man, her love life is complicated. First it was Blondie, then Kaze now Kyo" said Kish  
"Very complicated" agreed Ichigo

Kaze was standing a few meters next to Kish and Ichigo. They heard him growl and saw him glare at Kyo.

"Kaze" said Kish  
"What" hissed Kaze.  
"Gosh. You didn't have to bite my head off. Just come here" said Kish  
Kaze said nothing and went over to them.

"Jealous, Kaze???" asked Kish sneakily  
"Shut up" said Kaze.  
"I was just kidding!" said Kish.  
"Do you know who's Raz's prom date?" asked Ichigo  
"No. She says she's still deciding" said Kaze  
"Honestly? So does she like have guys from you class lining up to ask her?" joked Kish  
"Yes" said Kaze  
"I was just kidding you know" said Kish  
"She literally does" said Kaze.  
"Oh. The why don't you just ask her out?" asked Kish  
"She might say no" said Kaze.  
"Just ask her" said Ichigo 

"Hey, what are you guys, talking about?" asked Razuberri

"Uh..NOTHING" said Kish quickly  
"Yeah, right" said Razuberri  
"Really" said Ichigo  
"Right" said Razuberri  
"Who are going to the prom with?" asked Kish  
"Haven't decided yet" said Razuberri  
"Any candidates" asked Ichigo  
"Yeah" said Razuberri  
"Who?" asked Kish  
"None of your business" said Razuberri  
"Tell us. We'll tell you who we're going with" said Ichigo  
"I already know. Your going with Kish. Kinda obvious. But I'll tell you anyway. Ok uh…Kaze, Kyo and do you think Ryou might go?????" said Razuberri  
"RYOU?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kish and Ichigo  
"Yeah. What's wrong with him?" asked Razuberri  
"Nothing. He's with Lettuce" said Ichigo  
"I know. I don't like him or anything. He's just cute" said Razuberri  
"Oh, god. Razuberri. Pick ONE and only ONE guy to go with not 3" said Kish  
"I didn't say I was going with three people. Those are just my candidates" said Razuberri  
Kish just groaned.  
"Fine. If Ryou can't then it's either Kaze or Kyo" said Razuberri  
"RAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kish  
"What?" said Razuberri  
"Arghhh. Nothing. I'll be going now" said Kish as he dragged Ichigo with him.

(At Ichigo's House in her room)

"What are you wearing to the prom??Konekochan?" asked Kish  
"Can't tell ya yet. You have to wait!!" said Ichigo happily  
"Awwwww. Please????????????????" said Kish  
"Sorry. You have to wait till the prom" said Ichigo  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" groaned Kish

Kish then decided to use his manipulating tactics which he thought would work. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Kish. This isn't going to work again like at the mall where you made me buy the mini skirt that was really short" said Ichigo  
Kish didn't reply he just purred at her.  
Ichigo blushed but wouldn't tell Kish what she was wearing to the prom.  
"Stubborn huh, kitty??" purred Kish.

Kish knew his tactics weren't working so he gave up.

"Fine, kitten but don't you owe me some kind of consolation???" asked Kish  
"WHAT!? NO" said Ichigo  
"Oh, but I think you do owe me" purred Kish as he moved closer to Ichigo

Ichigo backed into her bed.  
_'Damn, that bed' she thought_

Kish just moved closer to her until his face was an inch next to Ichigo's he then whispered in her ear

"You're gonna wear that mini skirt you bought the other day, tomorrow"

"WHAT?! It's too short!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo  
"Well, it's either that or you give me a kiss" said Kish  
"Fine. I'll wear the damn skirt" said Ichigo  
"Thanks, kitty" said Kish

**(After Dinner)**

Ichigo was sitting on her bed. She took out Kish's diary and turned it to the first page.

_January 1st 2006_

The mission begins……

She clamped the book shut quickly as she could. Kish was leaning in her door frame looking at her.

"What's that?" asked Kish  
"Nothing" said Ichigo hiding it behind her back.  
"It's nothing so it's something" said Kish as he teleported on her bed in front of her.  
"It's nothing. Just uh…my personal stuff" said Ichigo  
"Yeah sure it is" said Kish

He then edged closer to Ichigo until they were _too _close for comfort. It looked like he was going to kiss her but he wasn't. Kish then grabbed the book out of Ichigo's hands and teleported into his room

"GIMME IT BACK" screamed Ichigo

"Nah" said Kish as he slammed the door shut in front of Ichigo's face.  
"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!! THIS IS MY HOUSE. SO OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ichigo  
Kish just leaned against the door so she couldn't open it.

"What's all the yelling?" asked Sakura as she made her way upstairs.  
"I'm coming up there" said Shintaro as he marched his way upstairs.

Both parents saw Ichigo pushing against Kish's room's door and wondered what was wrong.

"Kisshu?? Can you open the door please??" asked Sakura.

The door immediately flew open.

"What's wrong, Kisshu" said Shintaro

Kish just looked at the book in his hands. It was _his_ diary. He wondered how Ichigo got it.

"What's that book?" asked Sakura  
Kish just handed it over.

"Your diary…………….hmmmm. Ichigo were you trying to look at Kisshu's diary?" asked Sakura.

Ichigo just blushed and looked at the ground sheepishly

"Yes?? Well, you know Ichigo. It isn't very nice to do that" said Shintaro

Sakura handed the diary back to Kish

"No more trying to sneak a look at diary's and go to bed now" said Sakura and Shintaro as they went downstairs.

"How'd you get my diary?" asked Kish  
"Raz gave it to me" said Ichigo  
"SHE WHAT??!! Oh, I'm going over there to rip her head off" said Kish as he was about to teleport he asked Ichigo if she wanted to come.  
"Aren't you mad or something, that I tried to read it???" asked Ichigo  
"No. It doesn't have much personal stuff. And plus if you tried to read it that means you care about me" chuckled Kish  
"Oh, well. Sorry for trying to read it" said Ichigo  
"It's ok. Here you can have it if you want it. Just don't blame me if you find out _too _much of my personal stuff" said Kish  
"O-o-ok. Thanks" said Ichigo  
"Come on do you wanna go??" asked Kish  
"Well, uh..can we go tomorrow??? My parents might check on us and when we're gone they might freak" said Ichigo  
"Ok. Nighty- Night, kitty" said Kish as he headed into his room  
"Night, Kisshy- I mean Kish!" said Ichigo  
Kish just laughed. 

Ichigo was in her room. She considered reading his diary so she decided to read one entry.

**Please review and keep in mind that I can't update on Friday cause I start high school as freshmen! But I WILL try to update on Saturday and Sunday if I can!**

Next Chapter Will Be Called:

Kaze Vs Kyo

xxooxx

**-Zoey**


	20. Kaze Vs Kyo

**Neko-Kisshu  
Kaze Vs Kyo**

**Well, it turns out the first day oh High School was just a tour and orientation program so no homework. But the teacher's say that homework WILL be given on Monday so I'll try my best to type more chapters up before then.  
Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!!! I'll try my best to make this chapter good!!!!**

_January 1st 2006_

The mission has begun. I don't see why we have to do this. It is completely worthless. Oh, well. Least Pai and Tart are going with me. But I don't really like Deep Blue though.  
Maybe there'll be something interesting on Earth. Hm……Deep Blue did say that there were 5 girls he calls Tokyo Mew Mew standing in the way. Wonder if one of them will be pretty??? Yeah right. Earth girls aren't pretty.

_  
_Ichigo just burst out laughing at that sentence. She looked at her clock. The glowing red dots showed 11:48PM.  
_'Oh, gosh. Is it really that late already? Maybe I should put this away and read it tomorrow?' thought Ichigo  
'No. It's interesting'_

'_But it's late and you have school tomorrow'  
'so?'  
'So you'll fall asleep in class-again'_

'_Grrrrrrrr'_

Ichigo decided she would read this entry then put it away.

_We leave tomorrow. 5:00AM precisely. Wow. It's 3:38AM. Too bad. Might as well try to remember some last bits of this planet. I doubt we will actually come back. Ever. Sad to say though. Maybe those girls are stronger than Deep Blue thinks. What if they are? Never liked Deep Blue like I said before. He never shows his face. Does he actually want earth back for the people or our planet or is he just using Tart, Pai and me to destroy it?? What if we **are **actually the bad guys? Oh god. I forgot to pack my stuff._

Ichigo thought about this. Kish's suspicions of Deep Blue were right. He had been using the three aliens. Just so he could destroy Earth. She continued to read on.

_4:57AM  
On the plane. Don't wanna go to Earth. What if Kaze or Razuberri get hurt or something? It'll be my fault. Actually it won't be my fault. It'll be Deep Blue's fault. He MADE me do this. And what ever did happen to my parent's and Kaze's parents???? All I know were they were killed by using a strong force field. What if Deep Blue actually DID that to them?? Great. We are right on top of Earth. I don't want to go out of the ship. Someone help me…………………………………………….now we're landing………oh god……………………………..least it's pitch black so no human can actually see us. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Great we are out of the ship. I have to create a Kirema Anima now.  
If Deep Blue actually wanted to save this planet why is he telling me to create Kirema Anima's????  
Bye. This could actually be my last entry._

Ichigo was shocked. She actually had the faintest hint of tears in her eye as she had read that entry.  
_'He really was scared. He really was. Looking at Kish now you could've never known that he was scared to come here. He's so care free now. Perverted might I add' thought Ichigo_

Ichigo's eyelids slowly closed and she fell asleep with Kish's Diary in her arms.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, honey wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're gonna be late. Kisshu's already outside waiting for you" said Sakura.  
"5 more minutes, Kisshy. 5 more minutes" muttered Ichigo  
"Ichigo, I'm not Kisshu. He's outside waiting for you" said Sakura silently giggling inside.  
Ichigo sat bolt right up.  
Sakura laughed at her daughter.  
"Did I just say what I think I said?" asked Ichigo  
"Yes, you said 5 more minutes, Kisshy. 5 more minutes" giggled Sakura  
"OH. MY. GOD" said Ichigo  
"And what's in your hands?" asked Sakura as she took the book out of Ichigo's hands.  
"Kisshu's diary. Ichigo! I thought I told you yesterday night that you shouldn't read other people's diaries!" said Sakura  
"it's ok. I let her have it" said Kish leaning on Ichigo's door frame.  
"Oh. Than in that case that's fine. Now hurry along to school" said Sakura  
"Ok" said Kish and Ichigo

**(lunchtime at school)  
**  
"So did you ask Raz to go with you to the prom yet?" asked Kish  
"No" said Kaze  
"Why?" said Kish  
"She might turn me down" said Kaze  
"Awww come on. If she turns you down who else does she get to go with?" asked Kish  
"Let me see…….gee. Nearly all the other boys in my class" said Kaze sarcastically.  
"Really? She's _that _popular?" asked Kish surprised  
Kaze just nodded.

**(With Ichigo and Razuberri)**

"So have you decided who you're going to the prom with?" asked Ichigo  
"No. Not really. It's either Kaze or Kyo" said Razuberri  
"Why don't you go with Kaze??????" asked Ichigo  
"Uh…I'm not sure. Besides Kyo's really cute. Like most of the boys in our class" said Razuberri  
Ichigo just gave Razuberri those big circlely anime eyes and a sweat drop.  
"but it's just either Kaze or Kyo" said Razuberri  
"I thought you liked Kaze?" asked Ichigo  
"I do but Kyo's really cute and nice too" said Razuberri  
"Oh" said Ichigo.

The bell rang.

**(After School)**

"Helloooooooooooo! The prom's on Sunday night!!!!" said Ichigo  
"So we'll just go shopping for stuff tomorrow" said Kish  
"Oh, no. Your not coming with me" said Ichigo  
"Why not, konekochan?" asked Kish  
"Cause, I'm getting my dress and you can't see it until Sunday night" said Ichigo  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. You're a mean kitty" said Kish pretending to be hurt.  
"I'm going with Raz" said Ichigo  
"Oh" said Kish  
"Has she decided who she's going to the prom with?" asked Ichigo  
"Go ask" said Kish pointing at Razuberri who was heading their way.  
"Hey, Raz. Have you chosen who you're going to the prom with yet?" asked Ichigo  
"Yeah, Kaze. But I haven't told him yet" said Razuberri

"That's great that you've got someone to go with now. So do you wanna go shopping with me for a dress tomorrow???" asked Ichigo  
"Oooooh!!! Yeah, sure, Ichi-Chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Razuberri  
"Ok, Meet me at the mall at uh…..12 Noon" said Ichigo  
"Ok!" said Razuberri as they turned into an alleyway accidentally. 

Kaze and Kyo looked like they were trying to kill each other. They were punching, kicking and scratching each other. 

Ichigo, Kish and Razuberri looked shocked.

"Stop!!! What are you doing??!" shouted Razuberri

Kyo kicked Kaze on the arm and Kaze basically flew backwards into the concrete wall and started bleeding.

Razuberri ran over to Kaze and helped him up. Kaze just summoned his weapons. Which was a single sword which had a handle that was blood red and it was the shape of a dragon's head.  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Razuberri standing between the two boys. Kish then went over and with Ichigo's help moved Kaze over to where they were standing.

"What happened?" asked Kish  
"H-He started it" said Kaze

Kish then noticed that Kaze's lip was bleeding and his left arm was bleeding and that Kyo was bleeding on his shoulder and his right arm.

"Why did you two fight?" asked Razuberri to Kyo  
He didn't answer.  
"Why. Did. You. Two. Fight" repeated Razuberri as her eyes flashed red.  
Kyo noticed this.  
"Uh…it was b-b-because of the prom" said Kyo

Razuberri then realized fully why they had fought. It was over her.

She calmly walked over to where Kish, Ichigo and Kaze were and said Let's go.

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter will be called:  
January 3rd 2006**

**Thank you!!!!!**

**-Zoey**


	21. January 3rd 2006

**Neko-Kisshu  
January 3rd 2006**

**Haha! Thanks for reviewing! This chapter's up! Woo Hoo. I don't know how long this story is gonna take though! XD Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Poor, Raz. She looked really shaken up" said Ichigo

"Yeah, well that'll teach her to choose one guy over another" said Kish  
"Yeah, I guess so. She shouldn't have done that but I think she realizes that Kyo wasn't the guy she thought he was.  
"Too True" said Kish

"Kisshu, Ichigo!!!!!!!!! Dinner's ready!!" said Sakura  
"Ok" they said

Then Kish and Ichigo headed downstairs for dinner.

**(after Dinner)**

Everyone was asleep. It was about 1:28AM. Ichigo was the only one awake as she wanted to read more of Kish's diary without being disturbed. She took it out of her drawer and opened it to the second entry.

_January 3rd 2006_

_Least I made it two days. I did see I think 3…………..Mew Mews at that school swimming pool last night basically one was pink, blue and green. Guess I was partially wrong—about the human girls thingy. The pink one was………pretty, I guess………..kinda……great. I can't believe I just wrote that down. If Pai and Tart find out I'm dead. This is in pen too. I can't even scribble it out because they'll just use their powers to see it. Life is complicated._

_They did manage to defeat the Kirema Anima. But luckily they didn't see me. I think their fur ball thingy did though._

Ichigo blushed as she read that and she remembered when they did go to the swimming pool. Then she read on.

_Pai says we should plan another attack. Tart just feels like watching the Kirema anima's attack people. Me?? I have no idea what I feel like…………………..I don't know………………it feels weird. I feel wrong doing the attacks.  
Great. Pai just said that we should go to bed because we have another mission/attack thing tomorrow. I think it's at the thing called The Zoo._

That was when the second entry finished. Ichigo wanted to read more but then she looked at the time. She was going shopping with Razuberri tomorrow she needed her energy. So she went to bed after she put Kish's diary back into her drawer and turned doff the lamp.

"Mom!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to the mall with a friend to buy a prom dress" said Ichigo  
"Ok, Honey" said Sakura

(Outside the mall)

"Hey, Ichi-Chan!!!!!" said Razuberri  
"Hey, Raz. Is everything ok? You know with Kaze and all?" asked Ichigo  
"Uh...yeah. Kinda. He hates Kyo now. But Kyo seemed so nice until yesterday" said Razuberri  
"Yeah. But you know. The cutest guys aren't always the nicest" said Ichigo  
"Ha. Kinda figured that out yesterday" said Razuberri  
"Ok, so are we going to get out dresses???" asked Ichigo  
"Sure let's go!" said Razuberri

--------  
(At Ichigo's house)

Kish was just sitting in his room minding his own business when Kaze teleported in front of him.  
"Hey, you know Ichigo and Raz are at the ball getting there prom dresses" said Kaze  
"So??" said Kish  
"Wanna go?" asked Kaze  
"Actually, I can't. Koneko said that I'd have to wait if I get to see her dress" said Kish  
"Awwww. Come on Kish. You know you want to see what she's gonna wear" said Kaze  
"I don't know………I have a very bad feeling I shouldn't go and interfere this time" said Kish  
"Awww. Let's go" whined Kaze  
"I don't wanna get yelled at during prom night" said Kish  
"You won't. They won't know" said Kaze.  
"Whatever. I'm not going. Why don't you go if you want to see what Raz's wearing so badly??" said Kish

"Awwww" whined Kaze.  
"Nothing will make me go" said Kish  
"Oh yeah. Well we're going now" said Kaze  
"You can't do this. I'm older than----------"

(At the mall)

Kaze had grabbed Kish but his arm and they were now in front of the exact shop that Ichigo and Razuberri were shopping in.  
"-----you" ended Kish

Ichigo and Razuberri were in the shop looking at the dresses. Kish and Kaze were hidden behind several racks of clothing they could see very clearly what the two girls were doing.

"What do you think of this, Razuberri?" asked Ichigo as she held up a black sparkling strapless dress which was short in front but had a long tail at the back and it came with matching clothes and a choker.

"Oooooooooooooooooooh!! Ichi-Chan!!!!! You should buy that!!!!!!! It'll look really nice on you!!!!!!!!! Buy it" said Razuberri  
"Hmmm….maybe. What about you what are you getting, Raz?" asked Ichigo  
"Oh, this one" said Razuberri as she held up a sapphire blue strapless dress which was long and straight with a slit up the side and it came with matching clothes and a choker too.  
"Oh!!!! That one's nice!!! You should definitely buy it!!!!!!" said Ichigo  
"So are we done??" asked Razuberri  
"Yeah but do you think we should buy make-up?" asked Ichigo  
"Oh. Yeah! I forgot!!!" said Razuberri

Kaze and Kish were both staring at the dresses that Ichigo and Razuberri had picked out.  
"The dress that koneko's got is nice but it would be nicer if it was shorter" said Kish  
"Eeewww. You're sick. The one that Raz's got is nice it's sparkly" said Kaze  
"Hey!!! I'm not sick!!!!!!!!!!!" said Kish  
"Shoosh!!! They're leaving. We should get back to our houses" said Kaze as he teleported to Pai and Zakuro's house.  
"Leave me here then!" said Kish sarcastically as he teleported back to Ichigo's house.

"Mom!!!!!!!!!!! I'm home!!" said Ichigo (Ichigo's dad was at work)  
"Ok, honey!!!" said Sakura

Ichigo walked upstairs. Into her room and there was Kish sitting cross legged on her bed waiting for her.  
"Hey, Koneko!!" said Kish  
"Oh, hey. Kish" said Ichigo  
"Can I see what's in the bag?" asked Kish  
"Mmmmm. No" teased Ichigo  
"Awww. Please Koneko????" asked Kish  
"No" teased Ichigo  
Kish just sat there putting playfully.

_'He looks so cute!!!' thought Ichigo_

"Awww.fine. You can see what's in the bag" said Ichigo handing it over to Kish  
"Really??? Cool! Thanks!!!" said Kish as he happily looked inside. He looked very surprised.  
"Is this what your going to wear at the prom?" asked Kish  
"Nope! I had a feeling you were going to somehow force me to let you look so I swapped with Raz and so she has mine and I have hers and then on prom night we're going to swap back. Cause she thought Kaze was going to try steal a peak too" said Ichigo  
"Awww. No fair koneko!!!!" pouted Kish playfully.  
"Doesn't matter prom night's tomorrow! But you haven't gotten what you're going to wear yet" said Ichigo  
"Oh, that?? I picked one out at when I with Kaze. Pai's going to buy them and he says he might come too" said Kish  
"Oh. Cool!!! Is Zakuro coming?" asked Ichigo  
"Oh, the wolf-girl?? Yeah Of course she's coming!!! She's with Pai!" said Kish  
"What about Tart and Pudding???? I think they're like too young but it'll be cool if they come!" said Ichigo  
"Yeah. I think Pai's probably trying to convince them" said Kish  
"Cool!" said Ichigo

"Kisshu!!!!!!!!! Ichigo!! Dinner's ready!!!" said Sakura  
"Ok, Mom. We'll be down there in a second" said Ichigo  
"Ok" said Sakura

Then Kish and Ichigo headed downstairs.

**(After Dinner)**

Ichigo was sitting on her bed cross legged and had gotten Kish's diary out. Just as Kish came in and sat on her bed next to her.  
Ichigo quickly put it behind her back.

"I know that was my diary, koneko. I gave it to you so why are you hiding it?" said Kish

Ichigo said nothing but blushed.  
"How far have you gotten in it??" asked Kish  
"Uh…the 2nd entry" said Ichigo  
Now it was Kish's turn to blush.  
"Oh. I see. Maybe I shouldn't have let you read it." said Kish.  
"Why??? Cause you wrote _too _personal and private thoughts in it??" teased Ichigo

Ichigo knew Kish was getting really flustered so she decided to tease him more. Just the way he teased her.

Kish just looked at her bed and tried to hide his blush.

"Awwww. It was cause of that wasn't it???" teased Ichigo  
"N---n-no it wasn't" stammered Kish  
"Oh yeah. Remember this quote??? _Guess I was partially wrong—about the human girls thingy. The pink one was………pretty, I guess………..kinda……great. I can't believe I just wrote that down. If Pai and Tart find out I'm dead. This is pen too. I can't even scribble it out because they'll just use their powers to see it." _said Ichigo.  
Kish just buried his face in her blankets trying to hide his blush.  
"Awwwww???? What's the matter Kisshy to hide his blush??? Admit it Kish you wrote too much personal stuff" teased Ichigo  
POOF!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Kyaaa!!! What happened?" said Ichigo as she looked for Kish. Then she saw under her blanket was a black cat with, amber eyes and fangs and a pair of wings.  
"Ahhh!!! Kisshy got too flustered so he turned into a cat" laughed Ichigo  
Kish was actually going to playfully kitty-kick Ichigo but he accidentally kicked her very hard on the knee.  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo  
Kish just smirked at her.  
"Fine. You want it that why Kish??? You know I'm the only one who can turn you back to normal. So I can just leave you like this forever" teased Ichigo.  
Kish's eyes widened.  
"Just kidding, Kish" said Ichigo as she kissed Neko-Kisshu back into his normal form.

It was just meant to be a quick kiss. Just enough to turn Kish back but as soon as Kish regained his normal form it lasted for about a couple of minutes.

When they finally broke apart Kish just smirked at Ichigo.  
"Thanks for the kiss, koneko" said Kish  
"Hey!! It was only meant to turn you back into your normal form again but you….you carried on!!!!" said Ichigo  
"I did. Did I???" asked Kish

But before Ichigo could answer Ichigo's Mom called and said it was time for bed.

"Night-Night, Konekochan!!!" said Kish  
"Night, Kish" said Ichigo  
"Or, can I stay in your room for the night?" asked Kish mischievously.  
"No, sorry Kish. You know my parents will freak!" said Ichigo  
"Ok, then see ya in the morning" said Kish as he left.

Ichigo was too tired to read Kish's 3rd entry so she slumped onto her bed and fell fast asleep.

**(Downstairs, Ichigo's Parents)**

"So, Shintaro. How was your day?" asked Sakura  
"Eh?? Oh, it was fine. What about Kisshu and Ichigo's??" asked Shintaro  
"Oh, them??? Those two are practically drooling over each other. They call each other pet names too" said Sakura  
"Really??? Interesting" said Shintaro.  
"You aren't going to interfere eh??? Shintaro??" asked Sakura  
"Well, I won't but if they start more than just pet names. I think I will" said Shintaro  
"Oh, Shintaro. You know they are fully responsible" said Sakura  
"Yeah I guess so" said Shintaro.  
"Let's go to bed now. It's getting late" said Sakura as the two parents headed upstairs.

**Next chapter will be called:**

Trouble At The Prom

And I don't really know what to say but I basically only got 2 reviews for the last chapter! Please R&R. Anyways I am working on this Valentine's Day Fanfic so I will have it uploaded before Monday hopefully cause I can't upload it on Wednesday or any other weekday cause I have school. I can't wait till it comes out! Anyways  
Laters!

**-Zoey  
R&R please! And remember cause I ONLY got 2 reviews I won't be updating the next chapter unless I get at least 9 reviews!**


	22. Trouble At The Prom

**Neko-Kisshu  
Trouble At The Prom**

**Well, forget about the 9 review thing!!! I'm just going to post the chappie up. But Thank you for reviewing on the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy this chappie!!!**

Ichigo's eyelids slowly opened she looked around her room. It was very quite apart from the early morning cooking sound from her kitchen. Her dad was at work, her mom was in the kitchen and Kish….he was probably still in bed.  
_"Wait a minute….that means I've woken up before Kish. For once!!!!Yah!!!!!" thought Ichigo  
_  
She had nothing better to do so Ichigo got out of bed and headed into Kish's room.  
Ichigo then walked in front of his bed and watched him.  
_"Awwwww. He looks so cute when he's asleep" thought Ichigo.  
_She slowly moved towards him to get a closer look but she didn't realize that his eyes started to open and they turned to look at her.  
"Morning, kitty. Did you want a kiss???" laughed Kish  
Ichigo was startled and she backed away into a wall.  
"N—no. I was just going t-to----"  
Kish had teleported off his bed and in front of Ichigo. He then gave her a quick kiss and smirked at her.  
"Is that what you wanted, konekochan????" teased Kish  
Ichigo didn't reply but shook her head and blushed.  
But before neither the two of them could say another word Sakura called telling them it was time for breakfast.

**(After Breakfast)**

"Did you even buy what you're going to wear for the prom tonight???" asked Ichigo  
"Oh yeah that. I forgot about that. Pai must've bought it. Do you wanna go see??" asked Kish  
"Uh…well. I can wit till tonight so I'll go but I don't wanna see it yet" said Ichigo  
"Ok, let's go" said Kish  
"We can walk you know. Zakuro's house isn't that far" said Ichigo as she grabbed Razuberri's prom dress with her.

"Ok" said Kish

Then the two walked downstairs and told Ichigo's Mom that they were going to a friend's house. And started to head off for Zakuro's.

"Here it is" said Ichigo  
"Wow. It's like a mansion" said Kish  
"yeah. Zakuro's a model so she earns a lot besides from the money that we get paid at Café Mew Mew" said Ichigo  
"Oh" said Kish

Then they walked past the fence and knocked on the door.

The door opened and the butler greeted them.

"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Um…I'm Ichigo and this is Kish" said Ichigo  
The butler checked on his list of Zakuro's friends and acquaintances and let them in.

Kish and Ichigo then looked in most of the rooms until they found Zakuro and Pai's room which was the master bed room.

It was mostly violet with purple drapes and the beds were huge. With a violet canopy draped over them.

Ichigo and Kish looked inside. In one bed they found Zakuro and in the other was Pai.

They both stifled a laugh and looked at each other.  
Then they both got this very evil idea.

"Pai and Zakuro sittin' up a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." chanted Kish and Ichigo in unison.  
"First comes love" chanted Ichigo while giggling.  
"Then comes marriage" laughed Kish  
"Then comes Zakuro with a baby's carriage" laughed Ichigo

The two then burst out laughing causing Zakuro and Pai to wake up. Pai was first to realize what happened.

"What are you tow doing here?" asked Pai  
"Duh. My tuxedo thingy" said Kish  
"Oh, it's in Kaze's room. 5th floor, door to the right, room 19" said Pai.

Kish and Ichigo fell down anime style.

"How can you say that and be so serious?????" asked Ichigo  
"Cause it is serious" answered Pai

Kish and Ichigo then looked at each other again and chanted,

"Pai and Zakuro sittin' up a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." chanted Kish and Ichigo in unison.  
"First comes love" chanted Ichigo while giggling.  
"Then comes marriage" laughed Kish  
"Then comes Zakuro with a baby's carriage" laughed Ichigo

"Arggggggggggh!!!! You two are so immature!!! It's not like that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Pai!  
"Yeah right" said Kish before heading out in search for the 5th floor.  
Zakuro just gave them the you-are-so-beyond-immature look.

"Ah. Here it is." Said Kish as he opened the door.

"Hey, Kish and Ichigo!!! Why are you two here?" said Kaze.  
"Oh, I just need to get my suit" said Kish  
"Oh, it's over there" said Kaze.

Kish went over to pick it up.

"Thanks" said Kish

Razuberri was walking by when she saw Kish and Ichigo.

"HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ichi-Chan and Kish" said Razuberri.  
"Hi, Raz" said Kish and Ichigo  
"Can you stay here until the prom???" asked Razuberri.  
"Uh…..I guess so" said Kish and Ichigo  
"Wait. I'll have to call my Mom, first" said Ichigo as she got out her cell phone.

A few minutes later she was off the phone.

"So what'd Sakura say??" asked Kish  
"She said that's fine" said Ichigo  
"Cool" said Kish

And they hung out at Zakuro's house for the rest of the day until it was about 5:30 and everyone had to get changed into their prom stuff. 

Ichigo and Razuberri were in their own special room where they could change and put make-up on.  
"It's strange. Kish really wanted to see what I was going to wear at the prom tonight. So I was expecting him to search Zakuro's house high and low for it but he didn't. Do you think something's up?" asked Ichigo  
"Yes. Exactly what I thought. Cause Kaze was doing the same thing. I think they somehow already know what we're going to wear" said Razuberri.  
"Ok, we'll see if they did spy on us or something while we were at the mall. We'll find out at the prom" said Ichigo.  
"Yes. We will" agreed Razuberri.

Then the two girls changed into their prom dresses and put on their make up.  
When they were done here's how they looked.

Ichigo had her black sparkling dress with matching gloves and choker on. She had done her eyes with Mascara/eyeliner and put lip gloss on. Her usual hair style, pig tails were done up high and with black sparkling ribbons this time to match her dress and her hair had cosmetic glitter sprinkled over it so it sparkled every time she moved.  
Ichigo's boots were small high heels with straps and they were black.

Razuberri had her sapphire sparkling dress with matching gloves and a choker. She had put a faint blusher on and had her eyes outlined with eyeliner and she had lip on too. Her hair was tied up in a very high ponytail with a huge sapphire glittery ribbon on it and her ponytail curled up at the ends. She had swept her bangs to one side and fixed it that way wirh gel. And she also had cosmetic glitter sprinkled over her hair.   
Razuberri's boots were blue ballet shoes with glitter.

Meanwhile with Kaze and Kish.

"These things are weird" said Kish  
"I know" said Kaze

Kish and Kaze picked and pulled at their tuxedoes and complained about them.

"I don't get how you wear these" said Kish as he pulled at the bow tie.  
"Neither do I" said Kaze as he pulled his cufflink.

Finally after a few awkward moments Kish and Kaze managed to get their tuxedoes on.

"So what do we do now??" asked Kaze  
"Don't' know. Our hair or something??" said Kish  
"Ok" said Kaze

Ok, this is the description of how each of them looked like after they had done their hair. 

Kish had his tux on which of course was black and white with a red bow tie. His hair was just as it usually was except it was neater this time and his shoes were just black average shoes which were polished.

Kaze's tux was different. It was white and sapphire with a blue bow tie. His hair was combed and had gel on it to make it look sleek and his shoes were also black and polished.

"I look like a penguin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" complained Kish  
"Hahahahahahah!!!!!" laughed Kaze  
"And what about you??? You look like a polar bear lost in the Artic" said Kish  
"Awwww. I was kidding" said Kaze

Ok, now it was 6:30. Time for the prom.

Kish and Kaze stepped out of their changing rooms and looked for Ichigo and Razuberri.

Ichigo and Razuberri arrived shortly. They were both amazed at how Kish and Kaze looked.  
"Ready to go, koneko???" asked Kish  
"Yes' said Ichigo as she linked arms with him.  
Razuberri and Kaze did them same.

They walked out the door of Zakuro's house and walked into Zakuro's limo that was waiting for them.  
Of course Zakuro and Pai were inside. They were also going to the prom. As they had recently gotten hired by Zakuro's agency of course to sing at it. Pai was basically going to be the drummer/electric guitar player.

"You look, good. Konekochan" said Kish  
"Thanks. You look nice too" said Ichigo

Razuberri and Kaze just stifled a giggle.

Then they finally arrived at the prom. It was lit up like a movie stars entrance and it had red carpet too.

"Ready???" asked Kish  
"yes" said Ichigo as they stepped out onto the carpet and walked into the official prom.  
Razuberri, Kaze and Pai and Zakuro followed.

Inside the prom it was dimly lit with music in the background. And as soon as they walked in it was very noticeable that there were a lot of people.

"So what do we do now??" asked Kish  
"We take a picture, silly!" said Ichigo as she pulled Kish over to the stand

"Ok, ready. Smile" said the man.  
FLASH  
The picture was taken.

Here you go" said the man handing them each a copy.  
"Thanks" said Kish and Ichigo as they put the picture in their pockets.

"Hey!!!! Ichigo, Kish!!! Over here!!!!!!!!" said Mint  
"Oh, Hey. Mint!!!!!!!!! I didn't know you were here!!! Cool!!! Who are you with??" asked Ichigo  
"Masaya. He's being trampled over there right now" said Mint. **(A/N: **I'd like to trample him to death but I can't

Ichigo and Kish looked over and saw Masaya being trampled by a bunch of girls.

Kish just couldn't help it and laughed. **(A/N: **He has a right to laugh! ;  
Mint glared at him.  
"Anyone else here??" asked Ichigo.  
"Yeah. Lettuce and Ryou, Pudding and Tart" said Mint.  
"Cool! But Pudding and Tart aren't they a little young to be here??" asked Ichigo  
"Dunno. But they got in" said Mint  
"Oh" said Ichigo

Razuberri walked over with Kaze.

"Hello!!! Minto-Chan!!!!" said Razuberri  
"Oh, Hi!!! Raz. Who are you with?" said Mint  
"Oh. Kaze" said Razuberri  
"Oh. But he's gone off there glaring at that guy" said Mint  
"What?? What guy. Oh. No" said Razuberri

Kaze was glaring at Kyo. Kyo just glared back at him. Razuberri quickly ran over there and dragged Kaze away.

"Nice dress" said Mint.  
"Aww. Thanks" said Razuberri  
"Yeah. It is nice" said Kaze.  
"Is that all?????" said Razuberri  
"yeah. Why??" asked Kaze.  
"Hmm. Are you sure that you and Kish didn't SPY ON ICHI-CHAN AND ME WHILE WE WERE AT THE MALL?????" questioned Razuberri  
Kaze's face went white and the blood drained off his face.  
"Is that a yes????????" asked Razuberri eyes flashing red.  
"You……..spied on us….K-Kish????" asked Ichigo voice full of shock.  
"I-i-I didn't. He forced me" said Kish  
"Really??? Are you lying to me Kish??" asked Ichigo  
"N-no. I'm not" said Kish  
"Alright. If he's lying I will find out" said Razuberri as her eyes flashed a dangerous red.  
"Alright Kish. Tell Ichi-Chan! The truth. Did Kaze force you or did you go by yourself with Kaze???" said Razuberri as she gritted her teeth.  
"I—I'm not lying" stammered Kish  
"Good" said Razuberri  
"Did you spy on us and force my brother to go??" asked Razuberri  
He didn't answer.  
"DID.YOU.SPY.ON.US.AND.FORCE.MY.BROTHER.TO.GO" said Razuberri very slowly through gritted teeth and flashing red eyes.  
Kaze looked like he was about to faint and his face was chalk white.  
"Y-y-yes" said answered Kaze  
Ichigo looked rather scared of Razuberri and they way she was when she got angry.  
Mint just looked rather happy.  
"You go,girl!!" said Mint.  
She earned a death glare from Ichigo.  
"Ok. You spied on us and forced my brother to go. You're coming with me!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Razuberri as she grabbed Kaze by the scruff of his neck and dragged in off outside.  
"Some one help me…………………………….." said Kaze as he was dragged off.  
Everyone was too scared to reply and just stared at him and Razuberri.  
"Her eyes were still flashing red" said Ichigo  
"Mmm Hmm" said Mint.

**Ok. Uh……..like this chapter?? Raz was pretty scary.; Ok uh…  
see ya**

**-zoey**


	23. Night At The Prom

**Neko-Kisshu  
Night At The Prom**

**--------  
I realize that I forgot to put what the next chapter's name up last chapter so yeah. Anyway. The number of reviews I've gotten was very nice!!! THANK YOU!!!!!! Gosh. School was exhausting. I've been running around all day. Anyways, I'm not meant to be on typing fanfic now but doing my science assignment but I JUST had to do this. I can't update the rest of the week until Friday either. BTW I'm listening to Pretty Girl (The Way) By Sugarcult. I don't own the song or TMM.**

**--------**

"Man, was she scary" said Mint.  
"You said it" said Ichigo  
Kish just continued to stare out the door way.  
"Wonder how, Kaze's doing???" asked Ichigo

"I don't know. I just hope he's not dead" said Kish with a worried expression on his face.  
"Me too" said Ichigo  
"Oh, Masaya's calling. I'll see you guys later!" said Mint as she went over to Masaya.  
--------  
Razuberri shoved Kaze up a wall in an alleyway her eyes still a dangerous red.  
"I-I'm s-s-s- sorry" stammered Kaze with fear in his eyes.  
"You. Better. Be" said Razuberri  
"I-I am" said Kaze  
"Good. Cause I'll dump you if you spy on me or Ichi-Chan again and don't force my brother to go with you." Said Razuberri her eyes returning to their normal color.  
"O-Ok" said Kaze  
"Good. Now we can go back to the prom" smiled Razuberri as she let Kaze down from the wall and kissed him.

Kaze was just shocked but he returned it.  
"Look, just don't tell Kish ok???" said Razuberri as she linked arms with Kaze and walked back into the prom. Kaze was just in a dreamy state.   
--------  
"So…….Raz didn't kill you????" asked Kish  
Kaze just nodded his eyes unfocused.  
"Are you ok????" asked Ichigo  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine" said Kaze  
"So, what'd she do to you???? You seem rather too happy" said Kish  
"Oh, she pinned me up to a wall and threatened me" said Kaze  
"Oh." Said Ichigo  
"Anything else??" asked Kish suspiciously  
"Yeah and she said that she'll dump me if I ever spy on her and Ichigo again and I shouldn't force you to go" said Kaze  
"Something's wrong with you" said Kish  
"Nah. I'm fine" said Kaze  
"Yeah, right. You're a dreamy state" said Ichigo  
"Yeah" said Kish  
"Did she kiss you???" asked Ichigo slyly.  
"What NO. How did YOU KNOW????!!!" asked Kaze out of shock.

"Cause Kish does the same" snickered Ichigo  
"Hey!!! I DO NOT!!!" said Kish  
"Yes, you do" said Ichigo as she moved closer to Kish and kissed him.  
Kish just blushed but returned it.  
"Go…..you two are sick" said Kaze as he was about to walk away.  
Kish and Ichigo then quickly broke apart.  
"We are NOT sick!!!!!" said Kish  
"Yes" said Kaze  
"Well, what about you, you kissed Raz" said Ichigo  
"Ha. I didn't she kissed me" said Kaze  
"The same!!!" said Kish  
"Grrr. Whatever" said Kaze as he walked away.  
"Kaze and Raz sitting up a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" said Kish and Ichigo in unison  
Kaze blushed and glared at them.

A somewhat slow/fast combined together music started to fill the room. It was _Pretty Girl (The Way) By Sugarcult_. But Zakuro was singing it with Pai's drums/electric guitar/vocals.

"So…..do you uh…wanna dance or something???" asked Kish  
"Uh..yeah sure. But I told you I'm not good" said Ichigo  
"Doesn't matter just do it like when we were doing homework.  
"Ok. I'll try" said Ichigo as Kish led her onto the dance floor. 

Kish then out one arm around Ichigo's waist and his free hand held Ichigo's other free hand. Ichigo just had her hands on Kish's shoulder and her free hand held his other hand.

**_pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head._**

Ichigo blushed at the lyrics as she followed Kish dancing.

**_it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love._**

Ichigo then realized the lyrics kinda reminded her about Kish. She continued to blush while she danced.  
"Why are you blushing, kitty????? Does the song remind you of us???" asked Kish  
Ichigo blushed at how correct his answer was.  
"Yes????" said Kish as they continued to dance.

**_she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head._**

Kish then pulled Ichigo closer to him and purred into her ear. Ichigo just blushed madly.  
"Don't get so worked up kitty. You neko-ears might pop up" whispered Kish.  
Ichigo still continued to blush.

**_it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love._**

**_it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love._**

Ichigo had finally managed to control her blush now and looked into Kish's eyes. She was glad he wasn't looking her in the eyes as she would start to blush again.  
She looked into those amber orbs and found herself falling in love all over again.

**_pretty girl... pretty girl..._**

pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head.

Kish then looked at Ichigo to find her staring at him.  
"What, kitty??? Am I that hard to resist???" asked Kish 

**_it's the way that he makes you cry.  
it's the way that he's in your mind.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love._**

Ichigo blushed. And they continued to dance on.

But the couple didn't notice that Mr Tsunomo, their PE teacher was eyeing them and had written their names down on a sheet he was carrying.  
Razuberri and Kaze had also been dancing to that song but it wasn't nearly as romantic as Kish and Ichigo's because they were only in their late teens not like Kish and Ichigo, 19/17 years old.  
But Ms. Kinimoto, their class teacher had also spotted them and written their names on a piece of paper.

**_it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love..._**

Kish just rested his head on Ichigo's head as she rested hers on his chest.

**_lo-ooove..._**

The song ended and everyone had to get off the dance floor as the teachers were now announcing the Prom King/Queen and the junior prizes**(A/N: **This is just fake. I'm not sure if it happens at a real prom because I'm ONLY a 9th Grader!!!**)**

"Ok, first of all I'd like to thank you for attending the prom this year. We hope all of you had fun and wish all you seniors here, good luck for next year and we hope that you get into a good college. Now without further a do, Ms. Kinimoto will announce the Prom King and Queen and hand out the junior prizes" said Principal Sohma.

"Ok. This year's prom king is………..Kisshu Daisuke" said Ms Kinimoto.

Kish just gave Ichigo a what-the-heck-is-this-for look and walked up on stage.

"And this year's prom queen is……….Ichigo Momomiya" said Ms Kinimoto.

Ichigo was just very shocked but walked up on stage.

The teacher put the crowns on them and everyone clapped.

Ichigo was blushing and Kish just looked very confused.

"Now, for the junior prizes. Razuberri and Kaze please, step on the stage to claim your prizes" said the teacher.

Razuberri and Kaze just looked each other, shrugged their shoulders and went up on stage and got their prizes which was a mini crown for each of them.

Everyone walked off the stage as the people in the audience clapped.

"Ok, student's please go home safely and have a very nice vacation. And seniors, we wish you all the luck for the future. Good Night" said the principal.

"Wow. What a night" said Ichigo  
"Yeah. I'm exhausted" said Kish  
"So you guys ready to go home???" asked Zakuro.  
Razuberri and Kaze nodded.  
"Ok, the limo's here" said Pai  
"Let's go. I'm so tired" said Kaze

As they got into the limo. Halfway through the journey, they were going to drop Kish and Ichigo off at Ichigo's house but they had fallen asleep together in the limo.

Kaze and Razuberri just snickered at them.

"Ok, we're here. You two can wake up now!!!" said Pai as he shook Ichigo and Kish.

"Huh?? What we're home already???" asked Ichigo  
"What the??? Oh, we're home" said Kish  
"Ok. See ya guys!!! Good Night!!!!" CALLED Zakuro, Pai, Kaze and Razuberri as they closed the door and drove off into the night.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh, Hello, Ichigo and Kisshu. How was the prom??? I see you two got the king/queen award??" smiled Sakura  
"Yes, Mom. It was fun!!!!!!!" said Ichigo**_  
_**"Yeah. It was cool! But tiring" said Kish  
"Yes, I know. Now you too go change and go to bed before you fall asleep in the sidewalk" said Sakura  
"Ok" said Ichigo and Kish

After Ichigo and Kish had changed, brushed their teeth and taken a shower they headed downstairs even though they were tired to watch TV. They sat on the couch, next to each other and watched.

When the show was halfway finished they both fell asleep.

Ichigo's parents were checking on Kish and Ichigo when they noticed that they weren't in their rooms so they headed downstairs and looked. Their they found Ichigo and Kish on the sofa both asleep.

Kish's arms were around Ichigo's waist and Ichigo was basically leaning on his chest.

"Arggghhhhh!!!! They fell asleep together!!!!!!" moaned Shintaro  
"Awwwww. How sweet!!!! Shintaro calm down they're just sleeping. Plus they look so cu-ute!!!!" said Sakura  
"Easy for you to say" said Shintaro  
"Come on. Let's get them a blanket and go to bed" said Sakura  
"But…..but……." whined Shintaro.  
"Calm down. They're both very sensible" assured Sakura  
"But…..but…..but……." said Shintaro  
"Let's go bed now, honey" said Sakura as she dragged Shintaro up the stairs stammering but….but…..but.  
--------  
**Wow. This chapter was long!!! Hope you liked it.  
Next Chapter will be called:**

Sorrowful Parting but a happy future_  
_

**I won't nag you to review!!!  
-Zoey_  
___**


	24. A Sorrowful Parting But A Happy Future

**Neko-Kisshu  
A Sorrowful Parting but A happy future  
--------  
Thanks soooooo much for your review!!!!!!!!!!! And I HAD to type this chapter again cause I forgot to make Ichigo throw her flowers!!!!! I'm So stupid!! Argggh! Oh well, and all of the bits are the same except I added the bit where she threw her flowers.  
--------**

A two years later from the night at the prom, Ichigo was now 19 and Kish was now 21. He had stayed at Ichigo's house for 2 years now and he was now moving into his own house.  
He was actually going to buy the 'mansion' a couple of blocks down Ichigo's house but the man who was selling it was scared of him so he just gave him the house and anything else he wanted. So Kish basically, didn't have to pay mortgage or buy anymore flash stuff because he got them all from the man.

Now, outside Ichigo's front door he stands with Ichigo as he tells her he's leaving.

--------

"Awwwwwwww. Kish do you have to leave. You know you can stay here. Mom likes you and Dad trusts you now" said Ichigo.  
"You know I can't leave at your house forever. But you can come over anytime you want." Said Kish  
"But it won't be the same" said Ichigo as a tear slowly trickled down her face.  
"Look, don't cry Konekochan. I'll call you every night" said Kish as he wiped her tear away with his index finger.  
"Do you have to leave??" asked Ichigo as more tears flowed down her face.  
"I'm sorry but yes and I'm just a couple of blocks away" said Kish  
Ichigo just sobbed.  
Kish didn't know what else to do so he just hugged her in a comforting way.  
Ichigo just sobbed onto his shirt.

--------

Sakura and Shintaro were in the kitchen observing what was happening. The two of them had changed quite drastically since Kish had stayed at their house. Shintaro, who had finally accepted the fact that Ichigo wasn't a child any longer was less over protective like he used to be and Sakura…..well……let's just say she was the same as she was always except she was now a major KishxIchigo fan.

They both stared outside wondering what happened.

"What happened??" asked Shintaro  
"I don't know. Ichigo's just crying and Kisshu…well. He's got a sad look on his face" said Sakura  
"Should we go and ask what's wrong??" asked Shintaro  
"No. Not yet. Just wait till they come to us" said Sakura  
"Ok" said Shintaro

--------

"Look, I'm going to tell Sakura and Shintaro I'm moving ok???" asked Kish  
Ichigo just nodded in reply.

"So what's wrong???" asked Shintaro  
"Well….uh………Shintaro..I'm uh….moving a couple of blocks down the street" said Kish  
"Really???" asked Shintaro  
Kish nodded.

"Awww. Kisshu you know you can stay here" said Sakura  
"I know. But I couldn't live at your place forever. I mean it's nice and all and I really like it and I appreciate your offer but you know, I just need a place of my own" said Kish  
"It's such a shame your moving. We'll really miss you, Kisshu. The house won't be the same without you" said Sakura as she hugged Kish.  
"Yes, Sakura's right. It won't be the same without you and thank you, Kisshu" said Shintaro  
"Thank you???? Why??" asked Kish in surprise.  
"Well, you made me realize that children grow up and you can't stay over protective of them forever" said Shintaro  
"Oh. Your welcome then" said Kish  
"So are you moving tomorrow or are you moving today" said Sakura  
"Well, my stuff is packed so, yeah. I'm moving today" said Kish  
"Awwwwwwwwwww. Do you need help moving??? I mean, I'm sure Ichigo would love to help" said Sakura  
"Mo-om!!!!" said Ichigo  
"Sorry, honey" said Sakura in a sing-song voice.  
"Well, I have very little things really but you guys can come if you want to" said Kish hopefully  
"I'll come" said Ichigo  
"Really?" said Kish  
"Yes" said Ichigo  
"That's nice!! But what about Shintaro and Sakura???" asked Kish  
"Oh, we'll stay behind but we'll visit you soon" said Sakura  
"Ok" said Kish

Kish's stuff was in the living room in a 2 boxes as he didn't have that many belongings. He picked them all up started to head to the door but stopped just as he reached the door frame.

"Uh….Thanks for letting me stay here for the past two years, Sakura and Shintaro. I'm really miss the both of you" said Kish  
"Your welcome, Kisshu and we'll miss you too" said Shintaro  
"Good luck in your new house" said Sakura  
"Thanks" said Kish as he headed out the road on the path to his house while Ichigo was walking beside him.

--------

"Wow!!!!! Kish, is this really a house??? It looks like a mansion" said Ichigo  
"Yeah it's a house konekochan. And does it really look like a mansion??" said Kish  
"Yes" said Ichigo  
"Awww. Thanks" said Kish as thy headed into his house.

"So, how many levels are there?" asked Ichigo  
"I'm not sure….maybe three?" said Kish  
"THREE. Wow!!!!! It must have a lot of rooms. Wait a minute. Why do you need so many rooms if you're living here by yourself??" asked Ichigo  
"Who said I was living here by myself, konekochan??? Raz and Kaze are moving in, they get the first floor, the master bed room is on the second floor so I get that and the third floor, well, there's a bedroom there and a game room and a Jacuzzi.  
"Wow!!!!!!! Cool! A Jacuzzi!!!!!!!!! But there's still a lot of rooms. This house was meant to be for more than three people." said Ichigo  
"I know. How about 4??" said Kish  
"4?? Who's the fourth person???" asked Ichigo  
"You don't know??" said Kish  
"No" said Ichigo  
"Guess" said Kish  
"Uh…Pai or Tart??" said Ichigo.  
"No. They have their own places. Give up??" said Kish  
"Yeah" said Ichigo  
"You" said Kish  
"Me???" said Ichigo  
"Yeah. You're going to move in here after I ask you to marry me" said Kish  
"Marry you????? I'm 19, Kish. 19" said Ichigo  
"I know. I didn't say I was going to ask you to marry me now. Or do you want me to??" said Kish  
"WHAT-NO-I mean Yes, no!!!!! I mean no!!! I meant yes!!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo  
"Yes???" said Kish  
"No, I meant not now" said Ichigo  
"Ah. I thought so" said Kish

Ichigo and Kish then packed Kish's stuff into his bedroom and then sorted out his house. After they sorted out the house, the relaxed on the third floor, 6th room, where Kish had a small movie theater thingy.

"I'm beat" said Ichigo  
"Me too. That took too long" said Kish  
"Mmmmm Hmmm" said Ichigo  
"So….what do you wanna do now??" asked Kish  
"I dunno" said Ichigo  
"Sorry, but I haven't got any DVDs yet so the movie theaters useless" said Kish  
"It's ok. Least it's cool and relaxing" said Ichigo  
" Yup" said Kish just as the doorbell rang.  
"Uh…I'll get it" said Kish.  
"Wait. I'll come with you" said Ichigo as they walked to the door.

"Hey, guys!!!!!!!!!!!" said Razuberri

"Hey, why are all the others here?" asked Kish and Ichigo.  
"Oh, no reason" said Razuberri  
"and why are they wearing all black and nothing but their eyes are showing?" asked Kish and Ichigo.  
"No reason" said Razuberri as she just nodded her head.

As soon as she nodded her head the others which were, the mew mews, Pai, Tart and Kaze moved forward and the boys grabbed Kish and chucked him into one of those anime bags which can fit about anything and the mew mews and Razuberri grabbed Ichigo and chucked her into one of those bags too.

"What the hell are you guys doing!!!!!!!!!!!!???? You can't kidnap me in my own house!!!!!" yelled Kish  
"Oh yeah?? We just did" said Kaze

"What are you guys doing???!!!!" yelled/asked Ichigo  
"What does it look like, we're kidnapping you" said Mint.

'_Ohmigosh. The last time the mew mews dressed up in full black with their eyes only showing was when they threw me this fake wedding with Masaya. Oh, no!!!!!!!!!! Not again. Well, this time it is going to be kinda different. I mean it is with Kish this time' _

The others then carried Kish and Ichigo to the Café which was already decorated like a church and chucked Kish and Ichigo into separate dressing rooms so they could change into the formal clothing.

**(Inside Ichigo's changing room)  
**  
"Look, I know what you guys are doing. Why are you throwing this wedding thing again?" asked Ichigo  
"Ah. So you know. This time I wasn't the time that came up with the idea. It was Raz. And if you know you can dress yourself in this wedding dress" said Mint  
"Oh, alright. But you still didn't answer my question. Why are you doing this again?" said Ichigo  
"Oh, cause you know. Raz told us that Kish had moved out of your house so yeah" said Lettuce.  
"Oh" said Ichigo  
"And here's the dress" said Zakuro as she handed Ichigo the dress.

The dress was just a wedding gown except it was pink and had a ton of laces and ribbons on it and it also included bells. It came with matching laced gloves with a single ribbon on it and on that ribbon was a bell. The other accessory was a pink choker, that had tons of ribbons on it, also with a bell.

And for Ichigo's hair it came with huge, big, enormous, whatever word describes massive to you, ribbons which were pink with two bells and a strawberry on the side.

"Oh,my………………guys, it's beautiful………..it must've cost you a fortune. How did you buy this???" asked Ichigo  
"Well, you know. I'm rich" said Mint  
"You did this??" asked Ichigo  
"No, I went to a really expensive store and bought it for you" said Mint.  
"You chose it? Really??" asked Ichigo  
"Yeah" said Mint  
"Oh. Thanks Mint!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo happily.  
"Oh, and you can keep it" said Mint  
"Really????!!!! This is too cool!!!!!!!!! Thanks Mint!!!!!" said Ichigo  
"No, problem, really" said Mint modestly.

Zakuro then patted Mint on the back.**(A/N: **I'm a ZakuroxMint fan. Not like in a lez way but I like that pairing cause you know, their sisterly relationship. It's cute. Big sister/little sister relationship

Mint just giggled and smiled.  
"Maybe I should do that often" said Mint  
The others laughed.

**(Inside Kish's Changing Room) **

"Stop fussing, Kish" said Pai.  
"Well, you can't tell me to stop fussing. Where am I? It's pitch black in here" said Kish  
"We can and you're at the Café" said Kaze  
"Oh, but why am I here?" asked Kish  
"You'll see" said Tart  
"Shut up, midget" said Kish  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr" growled Tart  
"Just change into this and we'll lead you out" said Kaze  
"Oh, fine" said Kish

Ok, the tuxedo thingy that Kish is going to wear is basically like your average tuxedo except the colors are different. Where the usually tuxedo has black his was emerald like his hair and where it usually had a nice red bowtie he had a big amber ribbon with a bell. And where it was white, well it was still white!  
His trousers were emerald too and his shoes were emerald too.

"Ok, your done. Just wait here while we just ask about something" said Pai  
"Fine" said Kish

**(Outside) **

"So everything going according to plan?" asked Razuberri  
"Perfect" confirmed Kaze  
"Good, we'll bring them out to the alter now" said Razuberri  
"Affirmative" said Kaze  
"Arggh. Could you two puh-lease stop trying to speak in spy code?" complained Tart  
"Negative" replied Kaze and Razuberri.

**(Inside The Café) **

"Right, Ichi-chan. You stay here until we tell you to go out and here's a bouquet of flowers for you to bring up" said Razuberri as she handed Ichigo a bouquet a pink and emerald flowers.

It was tied up with huge ribbons, yet again and was wrapped carefully in plastic but you couldn't see the plastic. There were also a lot of bells dangling off it.

"Kish, you stand up here, next to the podium" said Kaze  
"Whatever" said Kish  
"And now you stand here and wait" said Kaze

Keiichiro then walked out and went behind the podium with a book or is it a bible?I don't know. I've never been to a wedding yet.

Kish just gave him a confused look. Keiichiro just smiled cheerfully back. Then the mew mews, Kaze, Razuberri, Ryou and Masaya**(A/N: **Why the hell should Masaya come to Kish and Ichigo's wedding?!took their seats in the aisles. Kish was now confused than ever.

'_Is this some kind of wedding?' _

And out of nowhere, wedding music started to play. Ichigo took that as her cue to walk down the aisle.

'_Ah. So I was right this is a wedding' _

As she walked down the aisle, Ichigo started to blush as she noticed Kish.

'_He looks, so…….cute. And his tuxedo matches his hair' _

Then she reached the stage, she walked up the stairs and took her place opposite Kish who was blushing a little.

Keiichiro started to read from the bible and then he started to talk. **(A/N: **I don't know what they say at weddings. I only know the bit that goes Do you take…..and so on

"Do you, Kisshu Daisuke promise to love and cherish Ichigo Momomiya for the rest of your life **(A/N: **This is a fake wedding so I make up some stuff

"Whoever said my name was _Kisshu Daisuke_??!!!!!!" yelled Kish  
"Well, you need a surname so yeah and this is formal so we used your full name" said Keiichiro.

Kish just started to blush a bit more and then he said, 'I do'.

"First time, I've seen him blush" said Kaze  
"Oi!!!! I heard that!" yelled Kish

"Ok, ok" said Keiichiro  
"And do you, Ichigo Momomiya promise to love and cherish, Kisshu Daisuke for the rest of your life?" said Keiichiro

Ichigo noticed that Kish's blush started going more scarlet by the second.

"I-I do" stammered Ichigo

"I'm sorry, Kish and Ichigo but you two can't kiss yet cause you do that for the real wedding but you can throw your bouquet Ichigo" said Keiichiro.

"O-ok" stammered Ichigo as she turned around. And as she turned around she accidentally slipped on a piece of ribbon.  
"Kyaaaaa!!!!!!!!" screamed Ichigo as she fell over backwards. She waited for the thud that would mean she hit the ground but it never came instead she felt a pair of arms around her waist holding her so that she wouldn't hit the ground.  
"Uh-uh…..thanks Kish" said Ichigo  
"Your welcome, konekochan and you might be 19 but you're still as ditzy as ever" chuckled Kish  
"Ichigo just blushed.

"Oooooh!!! Kish-oniichan and Ichigo-oneechan are so in love! How kawaii!!!!!!!" shouted Pudding.  
Kish's face then turned scarlet which was a very rare sight, and he knew the others had heard and were now staring at him and Ichigo.

POOF. Kish just turned into the black cat with amber eyes, fangs and wings.

"Oh no!!!!" said Ichigo  
"What?" said Mint  
"Kish turned into a cat" said Ichigo  
"So just get someone else to turn him back cause I TOLD you, you are to save that kiss for your real wedding day!!!" said Mint  
"But it won't work. I can only turn Kish back" said Ichigo  
"Are you sure Ryou????" said Mint  
"Yes, Ichigo is the only who can change Kish back into his normal from" said Ryou happily knowing that he was going to force them to kiss.

Ichigo went over and picked Neko-Kisshu up and held him. She didn't know what to do.

"Just go ahead" said Keiichiro.  
"Just make sure that it's not too nice. Cause you are going to save that for your wedding day" said Mint  
"Whatever" said Ichigo as she kissed Neko-Kisshu and he transformed back into his normal self.

However when Kish transformed back into his normal self, he didn't break apart from the kiss, he just continued to deepen it.  
Ichigo however made no complaint.

"Arggggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!! I told them to save it for their wedding day!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mint  
Ryou just sat their smirking.

Finally the two broke apart and then Kish said "Aren't you going to throw your flowers, konekochan??"  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot" said Ichigo  
Kish just chuckled at her.  
Ichigo turned around again this time and she didn't slip on anything too.  
"Ready, everyone??" said Ichigo  
"Yeah" answered all the mew mews and Razuberri  
"Ok" said Ichigo as she lifted up her arms. And she threw her flowers.

They flew past Mint, because she was kinda holding tea in one hand, past Lettuce because her fingers just slipped past them , past Pudding because well, she was short, past Zakuro because she couldn't be bothered to get them and they hit Razuberri on the head because she was facing the other way talking to Kaze.

"Ooooooooooooooooowwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Razuberri  
"Uh…sorry" said Ichigo  
Kish just laughed.  
"Don't. You. Laugh. Kish" said Razuberri slowly eyes flashing red.  
Kish stopped with fear.  
Razuberri's eye color then returned back to normal and then she noticed the bouquet of flowers were in her hand.  
"I caught it………." Said Razuberri  
"Yeah, you did" said Ichigo  
"Cool" said Razuberri  
"Any one particular you like.?????????????????" Said Kish slyly.  
Razuberri blushed and looked at the ground but she was facing Kaze.  
"Oh. We see" said Kish  
"Hope to be at your wedding soon" laughed Ichigo  
Razuberri blushed scarlet and a fox tail showed up and fox ears showed up.  
"Ok, I guess we'll leave them" laughed Kish  
"Yeah" said Ichigo as she and Kish turned back to each other.

After they turned back to each other, they didn't see Kaze lean over and kiss Razuberri until Pudding shouted:  
"Oooooooooooh!!!!!!!! Kaze and Raz need to get a roooooo-oooooooom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo and Kish quickly spun around and watched.  
they both laughed. They they turned back to face each other.

Kish then took Ichigo by the hand and looked her in the eye.

"Ichigo" said Kish  
"Yeah?" said Ichigo  
"You promise that even if anybody else asks you to marry them, I asked you first" said Kish  
"I know. Even if they did ask me, I would say no" said Ichigo  
"Thank you" said Kish as he pulled her into a tight embrace and as he felt their lips met again.  
"Sheesh!!!!!!! Get a room!!!!!!" said Pudding

Kish and Ichigo just ignored Pudding.

The others just sat there smiling contentedly at themselves.

"Wow! What a wedding!!!!" said Mint  
"You said it" said Pudding.  
"Wonder what there real wedding will be like?" asked Lettuce  
"Who knows" said Zakuro

Pai, Tart, Kaze and Razuberri just smirked.

"Isn't this a happy ending?" said Kaze  
"Yes, yes it is. Especially for those two" laughed Razuberri as she pointed at Kish and Ichigo  
"Yeah" said Kaze  
" Indeed it is" said Pai  
"Yeah, I honestly do wonder what there real wedding will be like if their fake one's like this" giggled Tart  
"Well, I can't wait till then" said Kaze  
"Me either" said Razuberri  
"Wonder what the future will bring?" asked Razuberri  
"I don't know. Let's just hope it's a happy one" said Kaze  
"Yes, it will be. It will be a Happy Future. Especially for those two even though Kish just moved" said Razuberri as she and Kaze walked hand in hand and Razuberri carrying the bouquet of flowers in her free hand, out of the Café will a final glance at Kish and Ichigo.

-The End-

--------  
**Ok!! Rewritten!!!!!!!!!!! Yah!!!!!!!! Finally!! I hope you like the rewrite! Anyways I AM going to be writing a sequel just not YET. I will start it soon but school is killin' me!!! Anyways, I WILL update on weekends, school holidays, vacations and public holidays ok??? And THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!.  
-Zoey**


End file.
